The Priest of Apollo
by killerninja123
Summary: Ellie had a dream: She saw another woman that looks exactly like her. Ellie was taken to Camp Half-Blood after she got attack at her first day of school. She has to go on a quest a destroy something that started in the past that cause her to be here again
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: This is a prequal of Crossdress Demigod. If you haven't read Crossdress Demigod then read it. All you know that in Crossdress Demigod that Nico had a girlfriend named Ellie. You guys wonder how they met? Well this story explains it all. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Ellie had a dream: She saw another woman that looks exactly like her. Ellie was taken to Camp Half-Blood after she got attack at her first day of school. Now she has to go on a quest a destroy something that started in the past.**

* * *

><p>Blood is all I can see. Dripping from it's crimson color on the earthy ground. The blood was coming from a woman. A eighteen year old woman. She was wearing Greek clothing and in her hand was a long bow and arrow. Her wound leave a giant gash on her shoulder. She was getting weaker and weaker by the second. She somehow look a lot like me fo some reason. There in the distance she was aiming a a man. An eighteen year old man. He was an odd kind of man. He had ears from an animal, but he still looks human.<p>

"Die Akuryō !" The woman shouted

The woman shot the arrow. I could see goldish yellow light coming from the arrow. The arrow struck Akuryō. Akuryō gasped as the arrow enter his chest. He look at the woman as if he never thought she'll kill him. He dropped something on the ground. It was a small gold round ball size of a two inch peral.

"Elata." Akuryō said in shock. "Why?"

"I thought I trusted you!" Elata shouted in rage. "You used me to steal this jewel!"

"But I still feel . . ." Akuryō began to say, but his voice died out.

Akuryo stopped moving. Somehow his face seems peaceful instead of the other way around. Elata picked up the golden jewel. A little girl came running to Elata. She was wearing a dress and a cloth that was covering her left eyes and it was cover with blood. She was all scratched up, but she was able to move The rest of the villagers came running to Elata.

"Sister are you alright?" She asked

"Kathryn." Elata said.

"Lady Elata, your wounded!" one of the villagers shouted

"It's alright," Elata assured them. "The pain won't last long."

"Please Sister you need to be healed." Kathryn begged. "If you keep on talking you'll take a long time to heal."

Elata turned to Kathryn. She handed the gold jewel to her sister "Kathryn, when I pass, I want you to burn this jewel along with my body."

Elata whinced in pain and fell.

"Sister Elata!" Kathryn screamed

Elata hit the ground. All of the villagers gasped in shock. Then there was a gold flash. Apeared was a man with sandy hair and bright eyes. All of the villagers bowed to the man He walked over to the dead corpes of Elata.

"My daughter." The man said. "Your soul isn't at rest. You shall be here again."

"Father?" Kathryn asked

The man look at the villagers, they look at the man and grab a torch of fire. Kathryn placed the jewel into Elata's hands. She weeped and clean out the blood. After Kathryn was done, the man placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. One of the villagers handed Kathryn a torch. Kathryn went up to the corpes of her sister. She fell on her knees and slowly putting the fire on Elata. As the fire touched Elata, Kathryn took a few step back. Everyone watched the dead body of Elata burn. Slowly the body burned into ash along with the jewel.

"Her soul isn't at rest." The man said to Kathryn. "She'll come back, but different."

"Sister Elata place a sealing on Akuryō." Kathryn said. "Why would she do that?"

"Elata has her reasons." The man said. "Another girl will come and pull it out."

Kathryn frowned at her father. She didn't know what he was talking about. Her father disappeared in a gold flash. Kathryn went back into her house. As the night got quiet, I heard laugher. A evil laughter of a woman. The laughter continue into the night.

The scene changed, but I could still hear the same laughter.

I found myself in ancient runes. Water was everywhere. Above I can see a ceiling that was made of glass, but it was broken. I look up and saw a woman. She was in the shadows that cover her face. She wearing purple, red, and white clothing. She had black long hair pass her waist and a snake with her.

"I've been waiting all this time." The woman said. "I've been waiting all this time."

I didn't know what she's talking about. Who is she's waiting for? The snake slithered around the woman. The snake looked at me with it's black beady eyes. The snake glared at me. It hissed and showed it's fangs. It's fangs was covered with blood. Suddenly I felt pain on my ankle and neck. I look at the water and saw something black and glowing inside my neck. I look at my ankle and it was bleeding. I look at the snake and my ankle. The snake somehow bitten me.

The woman chuckled at me. She walked out of the shadow and I saw her face. She was very beauitful, but with an evil look in her eyes. On her left eye was a snake scale mark. She smirked at me. She took a step back. The snake started to move twords me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. White cloth ribbons were tied around me. As the snake got closer it launch itself at me. I screamed.

I jolt up of my bed. Sweat was dripping off of my forehead and into the sheets. I breathe heavily as I cluched my chest. The dream seems so real, I thought. Then something caught me eyes. Something crimson. I paled and reached for the sheets. I took a deep breath and exhaled out. I pulled off the sheets. My eyes widen in fear. All I can see was crimson.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I wrap the bandages around my ankle. I didn't know how my ankle was bleeding, but the wound looked like a snake bite. I tried to walk, but I was limping. I change into my school uniform and tied my hair into a single braid. It's not good as my father does it, but it'll do. I went downstairs and saw my father cooking breakfast. I tried not to limp all the way to the table.

"Morning, Ella." Dad said

I smiled at him. "Morning, Dad."

My father calls me Ella instead of Ellie. Even though my actualy name is Eleanor, I still get two nicknames of what people call me. Dad put the breakfast on the table for the both of us. Dad cooked all of my favorites, scamble eggs, chocolate pancakes, beacon, and fresh squeeze orange juice.

"Nervous about first day of high school?" Dad asked

"A little." I admitted

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Dad said. "Besides I heard that your school just opened an archery tryouts today. You should try it out."

I shook my head. "Dad I don't know how to do archery."

"At least you should try." Dad insisted. "You never know, you might need it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll try."

I digged in to my food. The meal calmed my nerves. I still don't know why Dad would want me to be in these sports like hand to hand combat. I like to do long ranges sprots, then Dad started to push me into doing archery, which I don't think it's right for me. I just don't like to fight. As I finished my breakfast I grabbed my backpack. I put on my shoes and Dad open the door.

"Tonight were going to the police station so you can help me out." Dad said. "So we can talk about your first day and why you don't like about that school."

"I already hate the uniforms." I said. "I mean green is alright, but a green skirt, white blouse with a ribbon attached to it?"

"Uniforms are uniforms." Dad said. "Now go. Be home on time."

"I will." I said lazily

"Be careful too." Dad added

"I know, Dad."

Dad kissed on my forehead and I left the house. It took me a while to walk to school, but it was no problem. Well except there was this guy about my age who is walking across from me. I could tell he's from the same school as me becaues he's wearing the brown uniform. He was also wearing an aviator's jacket too. I found that a little wierd. So I kept my distance from him.

As I got to school, I saw my friends, Ami, Sasha, and Natalie. Ami has curly black hair with brown eyes, Sasha has short hair with bangs and wears a head band, and Natalie has long hair in a pony tail. There both triplets and it's easy to tell which one is which becaues of the different hair styles. These triplets maybe different, but when it comes to my love life they always bug in.

"I can't belive were high schoolers!" Ami shireked in happiness.

I chuckled. "Even though were high schoolers we still have to work hard."

"Ellie, you seriously need to get out of the house." Sasha said. "You need to get yourself a boyfriend."

I sighed. "Seriously? I don't pay any attention to these stuff. All I care about is passing high school and I'm off to college. Besides, I do get out of the house. I go and sing to birds."

"Still not enough!" Sasha sanged

"What happened to your ankle?" Natalie asked

I smiled sheepisly. "I. . .uh fell down the stairs."

"Wow, Ellie, your so clumbsy!" Sasha said

"Anyway, I'm going to get my schedule." I said as I walked away from my friends and waved at them. "See you around."

I walked into the school and got my schedule from the lunch room. As I looked at my schedule I frowned. I don't remember signing up for archery. Then I know the answer. Dad. He must of went into the office and change my schedule. Seriously what's with him and combat? Even though he's a police officer he can't force me into going on fighting people. I'm not going to use that anyway. What trouble I'll get? The bell rang and I went to my class. While I was walking I kind of got lost. This is a huge privet school, so of course I'll get lost. As I finally got to my first class it was Algebra. I hate math. I saw Sasha and she had one sseat open. I sat next to her and the teacher just talk about what we need in our binders and all of that stuff. Nothing important really.

My second class was Mythology English. All of my friends were not here, but only the wierd guy that I saw and this boy name Henry. Henry always called me by my last name instead of my first becaues were not friends, but my friends tried to hook me up with him. I saw a seat open between Henry and the wierd guy. Just great. This is just my day. I have to sit with the guy that my friends tried to hook up for me and the wierd guy that I just saw today. What else is there? I sat at the seat between the two boys.

"Hey, Phoenix." Henry said. "How's your summer?"

"It was fine, Henry." I said. "Yours?"

"My family and I went to Florida." Henry said. "There was a lot of flowers there. Plus we did get to go DisneyWorld."

"Sounds fun."

Henry looked down. "What happen to your ankle?"

"I just fell that's all." I replied

"You know it's bleeding right now, right?"

I looked down and he was right. I quickly looked into my backpack and found some bandages. I took off my sock and shoe and unbandage the bleeding wound. I got out some wipes and clean it. Then I bandage the wound. I sigh. This is a wierd wound. I just cleaned it this morning and now it's bleeding again.

"Where did you get that snake bite?" asked a voice

I turn around and the wierd guy that I saw was talking to me. Snake bite? I thought. Why would it be a snake bite? Maybe I just scratched myself in my sleep. I look at the guy curiously. I did dreamed of a snake that was about to kill me, but a snake bite on my ankle? How can this person tell what kind of wound is it?

"I just scratched myself in my sleep." I replied

"You sure?" The guy questioned me. "It doesn't look like you scratched it youself."

I was about to argu with that guy, but the bell rang and the teacher came in the classroom. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blouse and a skirt that goes to her knees.

"Hello, class." The teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Smith. Welcome to Mythology English."

"I thought this was regular Emglish." one of the sutdents said

"It is," Mrs. Smith replied. "But the theme in this class is Mythology, so we'll be learning about all kinds of myths, but since you guys are freshmens, I want all of you to intorduced youselves."

Everyone groaned about that last part. It's been always like this every year. We have to tell the teachers about ourselves and it's just makes everyone miserbale to be in this classroom. Mrs. Smith got out all of the student's names and started from the last names a to z.

"Nico di Angelo." Mrs. Smith called

Then the guy who somehow knew about the snake bite stood up. I raise my eyebrow. That's him? Why would his last name be of angels? That just doesn't make sence.

"His name means Victory of Angels." Henry whispered to me. "I think it's Italian."

I nodded. I knew Henry has some Italian blood in him becaues he's only twenty five percent Italian. So he's learning from his heritage from his mother's side of the family.

"My name is Nico di Angelo." the guy said. "I lived in both L.A and New York. I like ghost, spirits, zombies, and anything dead. I live with my father at L.A, while I live with my cousin at New York. My mother and sister died a long time ago when I was young. I like to go in graveyards and other places that has to do with the dead. I like Greek myths, but mostly about the Underworld and the cothonian gods."

After he was done he sat down. Everyone was kind of look scare by him. Some people whisper around and talk about rude things behind his back. I wonder what happen to his mother and sister, I thought. He seems kind of lonely. Mrs. Smith continue to called out the names from the list. Everyone tried to rush the whole entire thing quickly as possible.

"Eleanor Phoenix." Mrs. Smith called out

I stood up and began to speak. "My name is Eleanor Phoenix. People call me Ellie. I like going outside and listen to birds sing, climbing trees, camping, looking for herbs, and anything that has to do with nature. I have a father who is a police officer and I don't have a mother. My father says she died after giving birth to me. I have a pet cat named, Kiki who likes to hunt outside everyday."

Mrs. Smith nodded and she went on to the next person. I sat down and this Nico was staring at me strangly. Luckly I had a throwing knife with me just in case. My father wanted me to be very careful on the way home, so he gave me a knife. I'm kind of skilled at it, but I still like to do other things with long range weapons too.

After everyone introduced themselves in calss, the bell rang for third period. I was happy to be out of that class. I can't wait to tell Dad what class I already hate. During the day was normal. Lunch, P.E, Spanish, Home Ec, but the one thing that bugs me that Nico is in all of my classes, except for Algebra. He's always looking at me for some reason. I found that creepy and disturbing. Finally the end of the day class was Archery and _he's _in my class too.

As I enter the classroom, I stayed far away from Nico as possible. I wonder if my father can just come here and just watch me. I don't mind as long as this Nico person stays away from me. Our teacher came and she was wearing traditional archery clothing. You can even see those clothes on the walls. In our teacher's hand she has a long bow and a bunch of arrows.

"Hello, class, my name is Miss Martin." The teacher said as she introduced herself. "Today I'm going to teach you how to do archery. While we're practicing, I'll see if you're skilled enough to be in the team. Now today were doing parthners and I already picked your parthners."

I gulped. I hoped I don't get Nico. I prayed silently to myself so I won't get him. Miss Martin started to say the names of the parthners. I kept on whispering to myself hoping it's someone else and not him. I kept on saying that until. . .

"Eleanor Phoenix and Nico di Angelo." Miss Martin announced

My mouth drop. Did I heard that last part right? I groaned a little. This can be my day. I can surive this, I thought to myself. My father surived taking care of me on this own, I can survive this. After Miss Martin called out the names of the pairs, I went to my pathner. He barley looked and me. I sighed and sat down a few inches away from him.

"Now, these are your pathners for the rest of the school year." Miss Martin said. "The first pathner will help you with the bow and arrows to get in place, while the second will try shoot the arrow into the bull's eyes. After you practice to shoot some arrows, you take the bow and the quiver that has the arrows inside home so you can practice some more. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everyone said

Miss Martin nodded and we all started working.

"I'll help you on the bow and you shoot." Nico said

I nodded. I don't really felt like talking to this guy. He seems so mysterious. Well my opinon is that, but I'm not sure about what the others think of him. Nico grabbed a flatbow and quiver. I was hopeing for a short bow, but I think long bows work too. He showed me how to use the bow and which hand I placed it. Miss Martin was amazed how he knew about this information as if he'd been trained all of his life. I took the bow on my left hand, while I was holding the arrow on my left agianst the string. I carefully tried to concentrate of the bull's eyes and then I let go of the arrow.

The arrow went striaght, but it almost hit the red bull's eye mark. For a moment, I thought I saw something golden when I let go of the arrow. Maybe it was my imagination, I thought. Besides golden light coming form an arrow? That's impossible.

"Interesting," Nico muttered quietly to himself

"Very good, Eleanor." Miss Martin said. "You are very close to get a bull's eye. Just a centimeter away. Why not you try again?"

"Yes, Miss Martin." I said

I took out the arrow from the quiver. I set it on the bow as like I did before. This time I concentrate harder. I felt like as if my power is going into the arrow. Then I let go of the arrow. This time, I wasn't imagining about the golden light. It come from the arrow and it broke the target. Some dropped their arrows and bows, while others jumped into the air in fright. Everyone looked at me. I didn't know what happen, but I was just as shock as they were.

"Well, you did hit the bull's eye all right." Miss Martin said. "But you somehow broke the target."

"I-I'm so sorry." I stuttered. "I didn't know it was going to happen."

Miss Martin smiled. "It's alright. We have extras in the gym, but just don't do that again. You know we can use an archer like you in the team."

"You mean, I'm in the team?" I asked amazed

"Why of course. With your stregnth on the bow and arrow, you can beat the other archers in other schools." Miss Martin said

I nodded rapidly. I couldn't belive I'm in the team becaues of this. I didn't get to try out after school. Somehow it looks like Miss Martin and all of my classmates somehow didn't see the golden light. In the corner of my eyes I saw Nico none stop staring at me as if he had seen the golden light. He walked up to me and stared at me with his brown eyes. He was seriously close to me. I hope the bow. I started to breathe rapidly as he was closed to me. My face went hot. I thought I was going to pass out, but then the bell rang. I was saved.

I grabbed my bow, the quiver, and I raced out of the classroom. I went to my locker and grabbed my books and backpack. I saw Sasha, Ami, and Natalie. I wanted to say hi to them, but I wanted to get home quickly as I can so I can get away from Nico. As a few minutes pass as I walked home, I look back to see if Nico was following me. Gladly he's not, but I still look back several times to see if he is following me. When I pass the sewers, something grabbed by injuryed ankle.

I gasped and I fell on my butt. A smoky black, purple hand was grabbing my ankle and dragging me into the sewers. I tried to reach something near me, but there wasn't anything. I tried to use my other foot and tried to hit the black hand, but it didn't work. I tried to look for someone to help me, but no one was here. Suddenly I heard laughter. The same evil laughter from my dream.

"I've finally found you!" The evil woman voice said. "Now you'll die too! Give me the jewel!"

I tried to think of a plan quickly as possible. Then I remember I had the bow with me. I quickly too the arrow out of the quiver and I got ready into my position. I concentrate first at the hand, but I know if I do that the arrow will go to my ankle, so I decided to aim at the arm. I let go of the arrow and a golden light came from the arrow and hit the arm. The arm disolved from my arrow along with the hand. My ankle was free and I could see scarelet blood coming out, but I was too distracted by what just happened. I didn't know what just happened. I got up quickly and tried to run, but the pain from my ankle stopped me from running. So I tried to limp my way back home so I try to find out what's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I slam the door when I came home. Dad was at the table drinking coffee. He smiled when he saw me, but then right away his expession change when he saw my face. He got up and walked to me. He looked at my ankle and it was bleeding again.

"Ella what happened?" Dad asked

"I had a dream that a snake bite me." I explained right away. "Then I woke up my ankle was bleeding. Then after school something purpleish blackish grabbed my ankle and tried to drag me to the sewers."

"How did you escape?"

"I shot my arrow."

Dad's face harden. "I knew this day will come."

"What day?" I questioned him.

"There's no time to talk." Dad said. "Get into the car right now. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Then I heard a mew. I look down and saw my cat, Kiki. I picked her up. Dad pushed me into the garge and into the police car. I frowned at him, but Dad ignore me. I thought we were going to the police station to talk about why I hate high school. As I put in my seat belt, Dad turned on the siren. Kiki got out of my lap and started hissing. Dad turned pale and stomp his foot on the petal. I never seen Dad driving in a high speed before. This is actually the first time.

"Make sure you have your arrows ready." Dad said. "This is why I want you to do combat sports."

"Dad what's going on?" I asked gravely

"Before your mother left she told me to keep an sharpe eye on you." Dad explained. "I didn't know why, but she told me to."

I held on to my seat as Dad drove the car. I was afaird that I was going to die. The cars in front of us moved away as they heard the siren. I still don't know what's going on. Then I sense something in the distance. It was form both front and back of us. I somehow sense an arrow calling me, while I sense a bad aura coming straight behind us. Kiki hissed a lot. Then I felt as if the car was being lifted off the ground. I look at the window and saw something _was _lifting the car. Suddenly we were thrown into a forest with a strawberry sign.

"Ella are you all right?" Dad asked

"Yeah." I croaked.

Kiki kicked the window with her feet. It shattered into a million pieces. I unbuckled my seat belt and I got out of the car. Dad came out after me. His leg was bleeding from the massive impact. Then Kiki was on fire. Lilteraly on fire. In a few seconds she was a cheetha with two tails and wings. My mouth drop. I never thought our cat would do that. Dad climbed on to Kiki's back. Kiki flew and I started running after her.

"Where's she taking us?" I called out to Dad

"Taking you to a safe place." Dad replied. "Just make sure you sense anything."

"By the way did you knew Kiki was like this?" I asked

Dad smiled sheepishly. "Your mother gave Kiki to us before she left. She said that Kiki will come in handy someday."

Now, I'm offially freaked out. First my cat is this beatthing, my father is telling me more about my mother, and I'm not sure what to sense, but I only sense something dangerous coming form the behind and another thing is calling me. As we ran I saw a pine tree up ahead. This time something _is _calling me and I'm getting closer to it. Kiki landed in front of the pine tree. I got out my arrow just in case. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I must stop here." Dad said. "You have to go ahead."

"No!" I protested. "You can't! I won't let you!"

"Ellie, I'm mortal." Dad explained. "I can't get through the barriar."

My eyes widen. This is the first time, that my father called me, Ellie instead of Ella. I didn't know what barriar he was takling about, but I'm not leaving him behind. Kiki pulled me away from Dad and next to the pine tree. In the distance I can see something moving. Like a human and a bug. A bug human?

"Dad I don't care you have to get in!" I shouted

"I can't!" Dad protested

I clenched my fists. I reached out to Dad and grabbed his wrist.

"It won't work!" Dad said

I yank Dad's arm as hard as I can. Then the next thing I knew Dad was next to me on the ground. Kiki was speechless about this and so was Dad. He looked at me and then at the air or barriar thing. suddenly out of the ground a centippi woman came. Like a centaur she had a half body of a centippi and a body of a woman, but the woman has six arms instead of two. Kiki roared and went in front of us. I kept my arrow steady, but I can't help it, but the other arrow is calling me. I thought the centippi woman will go after Kiki, but instead it went after me.

"Give me the jewel!" The monster shouted

I dodged the monster. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I know what jewel she wanted. It was the jewel from my dream, but that person who protected the jewel died, so why would she think that I have the jewel?

"Kiki, take care of Dad!" I said.

The centippi woman charged at me, but this time I shot an arrow at the monster. The arrow was bathe in golden light and hit the arm of the centippi woman. The woman screamed and glared at me. I started running down the hill, but my ankle was hurting. I didn't care about how much it hurts, I tried to ignore th pain. Up ahead I could see people that looked like campers. They were watching me, but I didn't care. I have to find a way to survive this. I can sense the arrow closer from here. I looked at the forest and I knew this is where the arrow was calling me. I didn't know who I knew it was an arrow, but I just knew.

I ran into the forest. The centippi woman was breaking all the trees in her way just to catch up to me. I hated when people destory trees, so I climbed up the tree with my bare hands like a cat. I started to wing from tree to tree like a bird, but instead a bird flies while I swing. I could sense the arrow closer and closer. Straight ahead I saw the arrow that was calling me, but in the arrow was a body of a man that I saw in the dream. I jumped in front of the tree, where the arrow is. I walked up to the arrow and then the man woke up and look at me. I was so confused. How can he wake up even though there's an arrow in him. Then I remember in the dream, the girl Elata use her sealing arrow.

"Hey, Elata get me out of here!" The man barked at me

"What?" I asked

"I said get me out!" The man repeated

"I'm not Elata!" I said. I'm Ellie!"

The man sniffed me. "Huh, you're not Elata. Ellie was a lot cuter than you. Way cute."

I felt very offended. I cross my arms. I seriously wanted to stick my arrow into this guy's head. How old is this guy? He acts like a little kid. He looks eighteen. I heard something coming from the bushes. I turn around and the centippi woman was still coming at me. I felt something in my pocket. I took it out and saw a half of a wreath. A Greek wreath. I looked at it for a second and the next thing I knew it was growing into like a huge boomerang. It grew until it was the size of me. The centippi was getting closer, so I threw the wreath boomerang as hard as I can. The boomerang slice the centippi in half. The boomerang came back to me. I thought at first the centippi woman was dead, but I was wrong. Even without the other half of it's body it was still alive.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted

I put my hand in front of the centippi. I thought my hand was going to get chopped up, but suddenly a flash of golden lgith and it mde the centippi woman fell down, but it was still moving. I didn't know if these things can die, but I have to think of a plan to defeat this bug.

"Give me the jewel!" The centippi woman shouted

The bug charged at me. I fell down and it threw me into the air. On my side I saw something glowing. I didn't know why it was glowing, but it was. The centippi saw the glow in my body and she opened her mouth that showed sharp killer fangs. The fangs pressed into my body. ain swelled up on my side. Then all I can see was splatter of blood.

Something caught my eyes as I was in the air. It was a golden round peral like jewel. I knew it was the same jewel in my dream, but how can this jewel got into my body? I fell flat on the ground and the jewel was in front of me. I tried to get up, but the pain was telling me not to get up. I didn't care. I got up and tried to breathe every single breath I have. My head was dizzy and I couldn't see straight. Blood was dripping out of my mouth.

"Get me out of this stupid arrow!" The man shouted

"Look, I'll get you out!" I shouted back. "Can you see I'm busy?"

The centippi woman took the jewel with her tounge. I was kind of discussed by that. Then her human skin shed into a blackish purple flesh skin. I grabbed my wreath boomerang and it turned into an arrow. Now I'm totally confused. Is it an arrow, boomerang, or both? I wasn't sure what this thing was, but I attached the arrow to the bow. While I was trying to get a good aim, I saw a person with a black sword. I looked closely and to my surprise it was Nico. What is he doing here? I thought. He moved his eyes tword me and to the bug. He did the same thing to his sword.

I realized what he was trying to tell me. I nodded to him. He nodded back and hid in the shadows. The centippi woman kept moving around, but I knew in a way I can make a right shot. I finally shot the arrow and at the same time Nico came out of hiding and stab the centippi woman. The arrow and the black sword shot at the monster in the same spot, but right next to each other. The golden flash from my arrow was beining to grow brighter as Nico's sword was glowing dark black night. The glowing of the two weapons were making the centippi woman slicing into pieces. Almost as if your slicing a meat. There was a cetain explosion. My wreath arrow turned into a boomerang and went back to me. Nico landed next to me. He looked at me then glared to the man on the tree.

"Can I get out ofthis tree now?" The man asked

"No Akuryō." said a voice

I turn around and saw a forty eight year old woman. With her was campers in orange T-shirts and a centaur with a bow and arrow in his hands. I look at the man. So that's his name. Akuryō the man from the dream that betrayed Elata.

"Kathryn." Akuryō said. "Your an old woman now. Where's Elata?"

"She's dead." Kathryn replied

"What?" Akuryō questioned. "What happen? How did it happened?"

"Didn't you know?" Kathryn questioned back

Akuryo nodded his head. I didn't get it. I remember in the dream that Akuryo wounded Elata to get the jewel that cause her to die, but right now he didn't know Elata was wounded and died. I sighed. I went up to Akuryo and climbed on the tree. I pulled the arrow out of him. The arrow disappeared into my hand as it turned into golden sparkles.

"Finally." Akuryo said.

Everyone looked at me with awed. Kik came and landed next to me. My father was on her back. The centaur went up to me.

"Chiron isn't Ellie the daughter of Apollo?" Nico asked

The centaur, Chiron shooked his head and studied me. "No, child. She's not. She may have a talent for archery, but her father is mortal."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why are people talking about Greek gods?"

Then on of the campers gasped. Everyone was gazing above my head. Akuryo dropped into his knees, so did Kathryn. I didn't know what everyone was staring at until I saw a light above my head. I look up and my eyes widen. Above my head was a wreath and a pheonix. Behind the phoenix was a sun and an archer.

"Hail, Eleanor Phoenix," Chiron announced as he bowed. "Daughter of the winged goddess of victory and the reincarntaion of Elata, the daughter of Apollo!"

I didn't know what Chiron was talking about. Somehow they think the Greek gods are real. What are they talking about me, being the daughter of Nike and reincarnation of Elata. Is this why she look like me? Is this why I'm good at archery becaues I'm the reincarnation of a demigod? I didn't know what to think. My mind was filled with confusion. My head started to feel numbness swelling up to me. My face was turning pale and cold. A wave of nauseous filled in every part of my body. I could feel a massive headache and dizziness coming in me. I felt like I was about close to fainting. I fell on my knees and collapes on the floor. The only two people who I last saw before I pass out was Nico and Akuryo.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

As Ellie collapes, Akuryō and I ran to Ellie and caught her before she hit the ground. Akuryō glared at me as if I did something wrong. I glared back at him. What's his problem? I thought. Akuryō Pushed me and carried Ellie in bridal style. I cross my arms. He's seriously getting into my nerves. I wonder who is his parent. Whoever he is, I hope he stays away from here. I'm just glad that we might not be not be siblings.

"Do I take her in the Big House, right, Chiron?" Akuryo asked

Chiron nodded. "Yes."

I raise an eyebrow. How did he knew about the Big House? Then a cheetha with two tails and wings came flying over here. With the cat was a man. He looked mortal. I wonder how he got in here. As they landed saftly on the ground, the man came running or should I say limping to Ellie.

"What happen to her?" The man asked. "What happen to my daughter?"

"She's wounded." Chiron replied. "But she'll be alright. We need to take her to the Big House to heal her wounds."

Ellie's dad nodded. He climbed on the cheetha's back and they flew off to the Big House. Akuryo carried Ellie as we walked back. Kathryn was still staring at Ellie as if she was studding every bit of her. I only knew the story about Elata a little bit, thanks to some spirits in the Underworld. Elata died becaues Akuryo wanted the jewel from her. He didn't love her at all so he stole the jewel from Elata and wounded her. Elata shot her arrow at Akuryo and he fell into a deep sleep, while Elata died and the jewel was burned along with her.

Somehow this doesn't make any sence. Akuryo didn't know Elata died. Which got me very curious of this. As we got into the Big House, Akuryo set Ellie on the couch and stroke her hair. I frowned at him. If he does have feelings to Elata and now he'd met her reincarnation, that means he's falling for Ellie too! Somehow I didn't like this at all. Chiron fed Ellie ambrosia and necter. Ellie's gash started to heal rapidly. The golden jewel gleemed brightly in her hands. Ellie's father was examining his daughter as if she was dead. The cheetha that turned into a normal cat was also doing the same.

Then we heard a groan. Ellie's eyes fluttered open. The first person she saw Akuryo. I thought she was going to hug him becaues of her past life's lover, but instead she slapped his hand away, pushed him away, and she got off of the couch. Akuyro took a step back as if he never seen Elata do that before. I was kind of impress about that. I never expected that to happen. I guess Ellie is different from Elata then. Ellie looked around to see where she is. She saw Chiron, Kathryn, her father, pet, and I.

"Where am I?" She demanded. "What is this place?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood, child." Chiron replied

"Camp Half-Blood?" Ellie questioned

Chiron nodded. "Yes, half-blood. Also a term called demigod."

"You mean, I'm half human and half god?"

"Yes, here this place is perfect for half-bloods to live."

Ellie sat down. I could tell it was hard for her to take. Plus being a reincarnation and all is very hard to take. She open her hand and saw the jewel. She stuff it into her pocket.

"Who's Elata?" Ellie asked

"Elata is my sister." Kathryn replied. "She died many years ago. Akuryo wounded her and she died."

"I didn't even hurt Elata!" Akuryo protested.

"Yes, which I got suspiscous about that." Kathryn said. "You didn't know Elata was wounded and died, but you did have the jewel in your hand."

"I found it on the ground!" Akuryo shouted.

"Wait this doesn't make any sense." Ellie said.

I nodded in agreement. This doesn't make any sence. It's like someone just set Elata and Akuryo up to get the jewel, but failed becaues the jewel died with Elata and went into Ellie. Since I'm the son of Hades, I can tell if Akuryo is telling the truth or not. Also Akuryo is telling the truth. I wished he didn't!

"Nico, why not you give, Eleanor something to eat." Chiron said. "She must be hungry."

I look at Chiron and I knew he wanted to talk to Akuryo, Kathryn, and Ellie's father alone. I nodded and took Ellie as I pulled her by the arm. We went to the mess hall and everyone was staring at us. I look her to the Nike table. The children of victory looked at me and then to Ellie.

"This is your new sister." I announced. "Her name is Ellie Phoenix."

A boy stood up from the table. He was fifteen, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at Ellie and guide her to the table.

"Nice to meet you sis." He said. "I'm Cole Jacobson."

Ellie smiled and sat down and the rest of the Nike kids started to inforduced themselves to her. I went to my table and saw my half sister, Hazel. After the war with Gaea, Hazel has been visiting me, while I was visiting her. She liked how both camps always feel like home even though it's different. Also after the war we both found a couple of new siblings. Well, only two anyway, but at least Hazel and I aren't the only children of Hades.

"Hey, Nico is that the new girl?" asked my half brother Kyle.

I nodded. "Yes."

"She's cute." Kyle comment with a smile.

"Eat your pears." I snapped

Kyle snickered and continue to eat. Seriously this kid is like another version of Leo. Every girl he sees, he thinks there cute and falls for them, but at least Leo is not here right now becaues he's at an all boys school to find a demigod there. It's really quit here instead the Stoll brothers are just making things worst. Chiron came into the mess hall with Ellie's father, Ellie's cat, Kathryn, and Akuryo. Chiron stomp on his foot and everyone became quite.

"Today we have a new camper, Eleanor Phoenix!" Chiron announced.

Everyone was talking at once. They all knew what happen at the forest before dinner started at the mess hall. Some people were pointing at her, while others were talking about her. Ellie look down and her hair was covering her eyes.

"Also," Chiron added. "Akuryo here is a half god!"

"What?" Someone shouted. "How? He's a dog or cat thing!"

"I'm twenty five persent human." Akuryo explained. "I'm also fifty persent god and twenty five persent dog."

Somehow everyone was amazed. I don't see what's so cool about that. He's like in three halfs of human. Also that would explained the dog ears and those dog fangs. I look at Akuryo closely. He had black hair, black dog ears, and brown eyes. They seemed to be very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Oh, yeah and I'm the son of Hades." Akuryo added

"WHAT!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**How would this effect Nico? You'll see in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Everyone looked at me as if I said anything bad, which it was for me. Akuryo is my half brother? This is a nightmare! I thought he was either Ares, Hermes, Hypnos, Zeus, and Poseidon, but for Hades! I never expected that to come. I saw Ellie raising an eyebrow at me and Akuryo growling at me as he shows his fangs.

"Um, well then, Akuryo take your seat at the Hades table." Chiron said uneasy

Akuryo marched over to my table and sat across from me. He glared at me as if I just insulted him. He grabbed a fork and started eating. I could sense a very dark and unhappy aura around him. I could tell that's not a good sign. I've seen Dad having that aura when he's angery and it's not good. He closed the Underworld and all the spirits couldn't get in. Kyle, Hazel, and my other half sister smiled at our newly, but old brother.

"Hi, my name is Kyle." Kyle said. "Nice to meet you."

Akuryo smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Akuryo."

"You know your name means demon." Hazel pointed out.

"I can see why." I muttered to myself

"What was that?" Akuryo snapped

"Nothing, nothing." I said as if I didn't say anything.

I continued to eat, while Akuryo was shoving food into his mouth. It looks like he hadn't had anything to eat during his slumber from that arrow. What a pig! Even for a dog. I don't know what does Elata sees in him, but I wonder if Ellie likes him. She didn't show any affection twords him at all. After dinner, everyone went to the camp fire to have the sing along. I didn't felt like singing, so I went to my cabin. When I got there, Akuryo was there. He was sleeping on a bunk above my bed. Great, now I have to see him sleeping like a poodle. Why can't he just sleep on the floor or outside?

"Got a problem?" Akuryo asked

"No, I don't." I replied stright forward.

"Well I'll tell you one thing: stay away from my woman!" Akuryo shouted

I look at him as if he was an idiot. "Dude, I don't like Ellie and your four years older than her."

"So?" Akuryo questioned me

"So, that's wierd." I said

"Just shut up and Ellie's mine!"

"I already know that! You don't need to repeat it twice!"

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. Why do I have a dog for a brother? I thought. I laied down on my bed. I was pinching my hand so I won't strangle Akuryo. He's like my woman this and my woman that blah, blah blah! Seriously why would he think I like Ellie? I just met her! No one can't fall in love that fast. Well except for Aridane who did fall in love with Theseus at first sight and all, but this is different! All the girls don't like me in camp becaues of how I dressed and moody. Also love to be in very dark places and graveyards. Besides graveyards are fun. I met Anubis there. We seriously look a like, except that he's way older than me and has a girlfriend, while I had none.

Akuryo finally went to sleep. Fianally he shuts up for once. Hazel, Kyle, and my other half sister Jade went in the cabin. They saw Akuryo was sleeping and me lying down on my bed.

"How's Akuryo?" Hazel asked

"Stupid." I replied

"Well, I'm glad it went well." Jade said

"He told me to stay away from Ellie." I said. "After that he was saying my woman this and my woman that. He's annoying! What did Elata sees in him?"

"Huh? He likes us, but hates you." Kyle said

"I guess he doesn't trust you around with Ellie." Hazel said

"I just met her today at school!" I shouted.

"Well, whatever you do, just don't make Akuryo angry." Hazel assured.

Kyle chuckled "I can't believe were going to have sibling rivilaries here."

"It's not a rivilary, Kyle." I snapped

"Well to me it is."

"Go to sleep!"

"Fine sheesh."

Kyle and the others got into their beds. I turn off the lamp and the room showed glow in the dark, freaky skeletons and bats, which we all enjoy the dead. I closed my eyes thinking of ways of how I will beat up Akuryo.

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

Cole showed me to the cabin after the sing along. Dinner was kind of wierd becaues Akuryo was staring at me and glaring at Nico. I don't know why he has against Nico, but he was staring at me all the time. It makes me uncomfortable. Cole and I went into the cabin and he showed me my bunk. I changed into my pajamas and hoped into bed. My cat Kiki was with me. I was glad that she was here. It makes me feel like I'm at home. I petted Kiki as the rest of my siblings went to sleep. I wonder how can Nike have so many children around my age. It's just so freaky and I don't want to know. I look at Kiki's amber eyes and my eyes closed. I was drifted into a deep slumber.

I was in a cave. There was an old woman with clay, bones, blood, and a bag with something glowing. I didn't know what she was doing, but somehow something tells me that this is bad. I saw the woman had a clay body. She had a flower in her hand. She placed the flower on the chest of the clay body. She poured the ones and blood on it. The clay body absorbed the blood and bones. I was very dumbfounded about it. Then she started chanting in Ancient Greek.

"Now it's time." She said. "My mistress is waiting for you."

She got out a sword and stuck the clay body on the top of the head. It didn;t went through, but it was just stuck there. The clay body began to crack. A human body came out. It was a body of a naked woman. She was eighteen like Akuryo. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. I recongized her right away. It was Elata. The old woman open the bag and there were balls of glowing light. I realized that it was souls. I wonder if Hades knew about this. If he didn't then we have a problem. All of the souls went into the woman. She got up and blooked at the old woman in anger. She took the blade form the old woman and killed her through the chest. The old woman drop dead. Elata dropped the sword and went out of the cave. She saw some clothes that she wore before she died. She took them and went away.

The last thing that I heard from Elata was: "I'm going to get you, Akuryo."

The dream changed. I was back at the runes again. It was still the same. Water was around and everything looked old and broken. This time the woman was floating up in the air with the cloth ribbons floating around her. Her face was hidden in the shadows, but I knew what she look like. I gulped a little. What does she wants this time? The cloth ribbons floated to me, while the woman was staying on her spot. I was cautious. I don't know what she wanted me to do. She already said she was waiting for me.

"Who are you?" I asked

The woman didn't answered.

"Answer me!" I shouted

I look at the white cloth ribbons. I sighed and slowly reached out to them. I hesitate as I reached for it. My mind was telling me not to take the cloths, but I didn't listen. I grabbed the white cloth. Suddenly, the two white cloths tied to each other to my wrist. I tried to untie and rip the cloth apart, but it won't work. Then I was going up into the air. I kept on trying and trying to break the cloths, but nothing happened. I felt go and now I was hanging from my wrist as I stare at the woman. She went out of the shadow and relived herself.

"I've been waiting for you all this time." She said. ". . . for you to return."

I gasped. I tried to move out of the cloth, but I can't. More ribbon clothes were tieing my ankles and my other wrist. I have no way to get out of this. What does she want with me? I thought. What did I even do? Tears swelled up into my eyes. Drops of tears were coming out of my chin and falling into the water below me. She lifted her arm and here coming out was a scaly creature. My eyes widen in fear. It was the snake that bitten me. The snake opened it's mouth and out came a blade. The woman held the snake as if it was a hilt of a sword. The woman began to laugh. She flew right over to me.

I screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

"Ellie! Ellie!" Someone shouted

I woke up and got up from my bed. Everyone in the cabin was awake. Even Chiron, Akuryo, and Nico were here too. Somehow Nico and Akuryo have bruises on them. I don't know what happen, but I think they don't get along with each other. I was sweating from the top of my forehead. I felt like the cloth did grabbed me for real. I look at my wirst to see if this dream was not a normal dream. I pulled up my sleeve and saw my wirst had a burn of the cloth. Kiki started to hissed, Akuryo and Nico were furious as their brown eyes flare like fire, and Chiron was concerned, but shocked too.

"This isn't an ordinary dream." Chiron said.

"Who did this to you?" Akuryo shouted as he held my hand

I pulled my hand away from his and turned to Chiron and Nico.

"Elata is alive again." I said. "The woman in my dream wants me. I don't know why, but she's after me. I think she wants both Elata and I to come to her."

"Elata is alive again?" Kathryn and Akuryo both questioned me.

I nodded. "She wanted revenge on Akuryo. I think she wants to kill him."

"What?" Akuryo shouted in disbelief

"Yes!" Nico cried out as he jumped into the air.

We looked at Nico as if he was out of his mind. I don't know why these two dislike each other, but it has to be a good reason. Nico's face turned a little pink and sat down as if he didn't say anything. Akuryo glared at Nico and Nico glared back at him. It looks like as if these two are going to start a world war ten.

"Eleanor, who's the woman in your dream?" Kahtryn asked

"She was very beauitful, she had cloth ribbons around her, an she had a snake with her." I replied

"Oh gods." Kathryn said. "I should have known."

"Known about what?" I asked

Kathyrn didn't replied. She looked at Chiron as if he has the answer. I didn't know what Kathryn was supposed to know. Did she knew that woman too, I thought. I wasn't sure if I was correct, but I have to know about that woman. Whatever trouble I am, I know it's big. I have to find out.

"All of us should get some sleep first." Chiron finally said. "Then in the morning, we'll discuss this at the Big House."

"No!" I protested. "I want to discuss about this now!"

"Eleanor, Kathryn and I need to discuss about this." Chiron explained. "After breakfast, you'll go to the Big House and we'll talk about it."

"Does she needs to have a quest?" Nico asked

Chiron nodded. "Yes, I think she will. Eleanor is in grave danger. You, and Akuryo have to accompany her."

"Do I have to go on a quest with him?" Akuryo pointed at Nico. "I don't mind going on a quest with just Ellie and I."

I shook my head right away. I don't want to be stuck on a quest with just Akuryo and I. I just don't like him. "No, I want Nico to come too. We might need him."

Nico smirked at Akuryo. "See you, idiot."

Akuryo cross his arms and grumbled a little.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Chiron continued. "In the meantime, I want all of you go to sleep."

"Can I stay with Ellie for a few minutes?" Akuryo asked

"If she's okay with it." Chiron replied.

"Actually, I want Nico to stay with me for a few minutes." I said

Akuryo's mouth dropped. Nico's eyes widen in surprised as if a girl never asked him to stay with her only for a few minutes. I somehow feel comfortable around him than Akuryo for some reason. Chiron and Kathryn went out of the cabin. Akuryo went to the door. He gave Nico an hateful glare and went out of the cabin and shut the door behind him. All of my siblings went to sleep, but they all kept only one eye open to see what's going on. I found that very wierd and childished. Nico sat next to me. He seems shy and nervous. I guess he's not comfotable to be around girls. I don't blame him, I sometimes get nervous around boys. We were both quiet as the awkward asmospher was around us.

"Is your wrist okay?" Nico asked in a quiet voice

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"You know it's going to be tuff for you." Nico said. "You know, you, Akuryo, and Elata."

"I know," I said in an uneasy voice. "I hope she and Akuryo can work things out. Somehow I think we need her to defeat the woman in my dream, but . . ."

Nico stared at me at my unfinished sentence. "But what?"

"Why would she wanted my incarnation and I to be there?" I finished as my voice quivered in fright. "What is she's planning to do with us?"

"We might find that answer when we get there," Nico replied. "She planned to kill Elata, but failed becaues her soul was reincarnated into you, but we know she wanted the jewel for some evil reason. I can't put my finger on it of why she wanted a incarnation and a recarntaion to come at that place. Whatever it is, I know it's going to cause deaths."

"But first we have to get Elata and Akuryo to work together some how." I pointed out. "It might be hard for her to trust Akuryo again."

Nico nodded. "I don't see how she liked that, idiot in the first place."

"Somehow when Elata died, something doesn't seems right." I muttered

"Who knows? Akuryo might cause Elata's death!" Nico snapped "Maybe Akuryo did betrayed Elata to get the jewel, but he didn't becaues she reborned into you! We can't trust him, Ellie. He might be planning to kill you for the jewel! Don't get too close to him and fall for him?"

"Fall for him?" I snapped back at him. "For your information I don't like Akuryo at all!"

Nico laughed bitterly. "Are you sure? Becaues you kept on defending him as if he didn't cause Elata's death and you think he loves you! Face it Ellie, he doesn't love you!"

I clenched me fists. I don't know what he's talking about. I don't like Akuryo at all. I wanted to slap Nico across the face, but I knew the situation will get wrost. When did he started to get bitter at me? I just think that Akuryo didn't cause Elata's death, only the woman in my dream did. That's the only possible solution.

I stomp my foot on the cabin floor. "Look, Akuryo may or may not cause Elata's death, but how do we know for sure, Nico? What if he didn't killed Elata? What if the woman in my dream set them up into hating each other? What if she knew Elata's soul wouldn't be at rest and cause her to reborn into me? Would you still not be able to trust Akuryo even if he didn't killed Elata?"

Nico didn't answered. He got up and walked slowly away from me. He opened the door and gave me one look. I didn't know what it was, but it was hard to make out. Whatever look it was, I didn't like it. It was as if all each anger emotions are build up into one expression. He turned his head to look at the dark black night.

"If I were you, do not trust Akuryo so easily." Nico warned. "You may trust him becaues your Elata's reincarntion, but I'm not that stupid as you!"

Nico slammed the door. I whinced at the bang. I narrow my eyes in discuss. I knew I'm not stupid enough to trust Akuryo, but I know something is very wrong. I sighed. This is fusterating, but if I'm doing this quest I got to know what actually happened. I need to know both sides of the stories of Elata and Akuryo and maybe I can see who is actually behind this. I laid down on my bed. I was afriad to sleep. I didn't want to have that dream again. Since I still have the burn mark on my wrist. I turn my head to the window and saw the stars gleaming into the night sky as it shines into the dark and gloomy night.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Revirw plz!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

As morning came, I went to the Big House right away. I didn't felt like eating breakfast since my argument with Nico. I still wonder what's bothering him. What fight did Akuryo and Nico have? As I got to the Big House, I opened the door and saw Kathryn, Chiron, Akuryo, Nico, and a girl with frizzy red hair. I didn't expect Nico to be here. I thought he was going to eat breakfast like the rest of the campers. Nico looked at me for a second and turned away. I guess he's still angry about the argument from last night. Akuryo went up to me, but I quickly rushed pass him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I sat down at the opposite chair across from Akuryo and Nico. I was curious about the redhead girl. I never saw her here before.

"Eleanor, this is Rachel Dare, our Oracle." Kathryn said.

The frizzy redhead girl, Rachel smiled at me. I smiled at her back. She seems like a nice person to hang out. Nico rolled his eyes as if this was already boring. Akuryo looked at me in his dreamy stare state. I'm starting to hate both Akuryo and Nico by every second. They're both starting to get on my nerves.

"Eleanor, I told Rachel what happened last night," Chiron said. "Kathryn and I discussed that the woman you saw in your dream was supposed to be dead, long passed after Elata's death. She is somehow making herself alive. Kathryn and I have some theories of why she wanted both you and Elata, but were not sure."

"We know she wanted the jewel from you, but we think it's more she wanted from you." Kathryn added. Kathryn turned to Rachel. "You may say your prophecies, Oracle."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Kathryn."

Rachel went up to me. I looked at her at her green misty eyes. Then her mouth suddenly opens and green smoke started to come out of her mouth. My eyes widen in shock. Then I heard Rachels voice as if three of her voice are talking at once:

_Two deaths, hunter, and victory shall go where it all began,_

_Along the way, sun's daughter will be at stand,_

_With at hunter's death the reborn sun shall sing,_

_With apologies the two lovers will be,_

_At the place where she lies her well will glow,_

_The two lovers stand together and will finally be broke,_

_As her souls in her hands, death will unleashed,_

_His love for her will bring her soul back at peace,_

_With his wish the jewel that cause this chaos will be gone forever,_

Rachel alomost collapes, but Kathryn and Chiron caught her. I fell on my knees. I didn't understand what the prophecy said. Two lovers? Soul? Death unleashed? A wish? What does that means? I knew in the prophecy has more than one death. There might be three or four deaths in this quest, but who are the people will die? I look at Nico and Akuryo. Akuryo was very pale, almost as snow. Nico couldn't speak as if the prophecy was too much to bare.

Silence was in the Big House for a long time. Rachel sat down next to Kathryn. Chrion walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. His face was clam, but also pale. It looks like as if he hadn't heard this kind of prophecy before.

"Ellie, Nico, Akuryo, you three must get ready." Chiron said

"But we need a hunter." Nico pointed out. "We need a Hunter of Artemis."

"I'll send Rachel to get you one." Chiron assured him. "Thalia will send her best hunters in this quest."

"Who's Thalia?" I asked

"Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus and liutendent of Artemis." Nico replied sharply. "She has a brother who is at this camp. His name is Jason Grace."

I nodded. "Where did Elata died? Since the prophecy did said that where everything all began."

Kathryn sighed. "Elata died after Akuryo was shot by her arrow."

"Then the woman's lair is somewhere in the forest." Nico said. Nico's eyes widen as if he'd been into the forest before.

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, but I don't know where."

"Then we'll go into the forest, find the woman, and somehow defeat her." I said. "But we have to meet Elata along the way. With the five of us, we might be able to defeat her."

"If you four do meet Elata, make sure that she needs to trust Akuryo again." Chiron said. "Akuryo, Nico, Eleanor, go back to your cabins and pack your belongings. Rachel, asked Thalia if we can borrow one of her best hunters. Now hurry, we don't have much time to waste!"

The three of us nodded. I went out of the Big House and went into my cabin. My half siblings were cleaning their cabins for the inspection. While they were cleaning, I got out my clothes and started packing my stuff. I was worried of what the prophecy said. I knew that there was going to be deaths, but who's death is it? Mines? Akuryo? Elata? Nico? I don't know, but I have to be very caution about this when we enter the forest. One of my half siblings told me that there is no way out of the forest.

Kiki sat on my bed and faced me with her big amber eyes. I smiled a little and scratch behind her ear. I guess she's a little worried about me. I don't blame her. I'm worried about this myself. I really want to know who the woman is. The prophecy somehow gave me an answer that she's after both the jewel and my or Elata's soul. Why would she wanted out souls for? Elata is using souls from other people, while my soul was orginally was from Elata, but it was born into me.

After I finished packing, I put the wreath into my pocket and the bow and arrows hanging from my right shoulder. I went in front of the forest of where I first encounter Akuryo and the monster that bit my side. As I got to the forest, I saw Nico and akuryo. Akuryo was wearing his same clothes of where I first met him (no surprsie) and Nico was wearing a avaitor jacket, black jeans, chain belt, a skull ring, and a black sword hanging from his side. I met my eyes for five seconds and turned away. I knew he was still angry about our argument from last night, but I'm kind of still angry at him too. With the boys was a girl. She was twelve and was wearing silver and camo parka. She had dark brown hair and big doe like eyes. Hanging form her right shoulder was a bow and arrows. Chiron, Kathryn, and my father came. Dad looked very pale. I guess Chiron told him about the quest.

"Ellie, this is Rue." Nico said. "She's one of Thalia's best hunters. She may look small and weak in the outside, but in the inside she's very quick, even on trees."

I look at the girl, Rue. I got to admit, but she does look weak and small. I wonder how quick she is. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. She seems like a nice person. I wonder what's her actual age. My half siblings told me that the Hunters of Artemis are immortal, but they can die in battle.

"Be carefull, Ella." Dad said. "Wheather or not you may live through this quest, but I know that you're still my daughter even though you were reincarnated."

I smiled sadly at Dad. It looks like he's making this harder then it is. I hugged him tightly so I know this might be the last hug I might get from my father. I let go of Dad and sighed confidently. Dad gave me a nod. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I bit my tonge so I won't start to sob in front of everyone.

"Try to convince my sister." Kathryn said. "Try to convince her as you can. You all need her in this quest. Without her, you, Eleanor will die."

I nodded. I knew that wasn't going to help, but I got to try. I can't give up so easily. I turn to my friends, but I mostly look at Nico. His eyes met mine and this time we stay on contact, but only for a few minutes. Something tells me that we both will not like this quest.

"Are you ready?" He asked

I nodded. "Yes."

"Can't wait to see Elata again." Akuryo said as he put his arm saround my shoulders.

I grumbled and remove the arm. If he's flirting with me when Elata's around, I'm seriously going to punch him. He'll be a jerk if he does that. Besides it's not like Akuryo is in love with two girls that one used to be alive and was reincarnated into a different person. If Akuryo does have feelings for me, then I'm in trouble. That means Elata would hate me and tried to get rid of me in some way. Also what a stupid move he did. I've seen guys do better moves on a girl than he did. I stood between Rue and Nico so that way I won't have to deal with Akuryo.

"Good luck, may the gods look over you." Chiron said

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and open them. I can do this, I thought. I look back at everyone one last time. I'm seriously going to miss Dad, Kiki, Chiron, Kathryn, and my siblings. I just hope I know what I'm doing. I faced the dark forest and knew the woman is waiting for me as if she's watching my every move.

"Let's go." I said

Then we walked into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

As we walked into the forest I got my bow and arrow ready to aim. I didn't like this at all, but I had to go through this. I wished Kiki was with me, even though she can't come. We passed the tree where Akuryo was shot at before Elata died. I wonder where Elata is. I wonder if she can realized that this might be a misunderstanding, but I'm not sure who is actually the enemy. Akuryo or the woman? If we do see Elata, I got to know the both sides of their stroy of what happen on that day and maybe we can predict of what actually happen. If the woman did cause Elata's death then she's the enemy. If Akuryo did cause Elata's death and wanted the jewel, but he can't cause of me, then he's the enemy and he's working for the woman.

"Akuryo can you smell any different scent, right?" I asked

Akuryo nodded. "Well, yes babe I can. I know which scent is which form every person."

"Good and don't call me babe!" I snapped

"Why not?" Akuryo asked. "Your my woman."

"Becaues the woman said so, you stupid dog!" Nico shouted in annoyance

"Stupid cat!" Akuryo shouted back

"Cat?" I whispered to Rue

"Hades has a love for cats, even black ones." Rue explained. "Cats are like the rulers of the Underworld, some Eygptains also believed that."

I nodded. I can actually see that. Akuryo is a dog and Nico is a cat. Akuryo and Nico were arging by calling each other stupid dog and cat. They're seriously acting like little kids. I don't see why they have to hate each other. There's got to be a reaosn why they dislike each other. I do hope it's reasonable and it's not then I'm just going to let them argu.

"Will you do just shut up for one minute and stop arguing?" I yelled

The two of them stopped. They both looked at me as if I've done something wrong. I seriously think they are being so ridiculous about this. I cross my arms and glared at them. Their faces turned pale when they saw how angry I am.

"You guys are being so ridiculous!" I shouted at them. "I don't know what's the big deal, but can you guys just stop arguing about something stupid? Were on a quest! We don't have time for arguing. You can do that after the quest!"

"Yeeeessssss, Ellllllieeeeee." Akuryo and Nico both said as if they were hit by some hyponosis. That kind of freaked my out a little bit. Boys can be very wierd sometimes (no offence).

Then they glared at each other for a few seconds and looked away. I sighed. I do think I'll be hearing a lot more arguments between those two. It's not that hard to predict. I think they hated each other after Akuryo announced he was the son of Hades. Then we heard a sound. A large sound. Rue got her bow and arrow ready. Nico pulled out his sword and Akuryo pulled out his sword. Akuryo's sword was large bronze and black blade. Akuryo looked at me as if I'm supposed to be impress. The truth is I am actually impress. I never seen that kind of sword before. Nico glared at Akuryo as if he wants to kill him.

Then as the sound got closer, right in front of us was a white frosty monster. The whole monster was made of ice and it was huge as the trees. I never knew those things actually exists. I've only seen it on books. If Kiki was here, she might breathe fire and melt the monster hopefully, but since she's not here, we have to fight this thing ourselves. I knew about Frost giants and how they live in the colder and darker climate, but somehow it's not right. Being in a dark and dangerous forest is not in their regin.

Rue and I shot our arrow at the ice monster, but Rue's arrow just bounced off instead of killing it. My was surrounded with gold light and the arrow stick to the Frost Giant's arm. The light died out, but it didn't do anything else. I was confused of what happen. My arrow should have done something. The Frost giant took my arrow out of it's arm and threw it striaght at me. The arrow was going so fast, I didn't have time to get out of the way, but something carried me out of the way.

I look up and saw Nico. He looked at me and gave me a smile. I realized he was carrying me in bridal style. My face turned bright red as crimeson. I started to get very nervous, my skin felt cold as ice, and my heart started racing as a bomb that was about to explode.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked

"Um, uh, yes." I replied with a nervous voice.

"Put her down, you stupid cat!" Akuryo shouted

Nico rolled his eyes and put me down gently. I hugged my arms and move a few steps away from Nico. I don't know why I'm starting to get very nervous around him. Akuryo's head was steaming with anger. Nico smirked at him, which made it worse. Akuryo knelt down with his sword getting ready. I could sence that his sword was calling for him to transform. The sword slowly turned into a sharp, dagger, wicked diamond sword. My eyes widen in amazement. Rue looked like as if she had never seen something like that. Nico was turning very angry at Akuryo for showing off his powerful sword.

Akuryo swinged his sword and thousand of big needles of diamond came out of his sword and hit the Frost giant. Dusk exploded everywhere aorund the Frost giant. My mouth dropped open. Rue dropped her bow. Nico was showing his fists at Akuryo. The dusk cleared away, but the attack didn't work. The Frost giant was still alive, but it's arm was gone.

Nico snorted. "Well your attack didn't work. You only chop off it's arm, you stupid dog!"

"Hey, I didn't know it's arm was going to get chop off, you stupid cat!" Akuryo shouted

Then the two started to argu. This time I didn't stop them. I hate it when they argu. I don't care if it's a sibling rivalry or something. I just want this monster to be dead.

"Rue, distract the Frost giant." I said. "I'll do the rest."

Rue nodded.

She went up on a tree and started jumping from branch to branch. It looked like she was flying. Rue landed on the gorund on her feet she took two arrows and attach it to her bow. She shot the two arrows and the Frost giant turned around. I took out my arrow and attach it to my bow. I knew Akuryo and Nico won't stop fighting since were in a complicated situation. I concentrate on the aim of the Frost giant. I closed my eyes of thinking something pure. Something that brings good instead of evil. I thought about my Dad, Kiki, my half siblings, Chiron Kathryn, my mortal friends, Rue, . . . and Nico. I opened my eyes. I glared at the Frost Giant.

"Hey over here, you ice block!" I taunted.

The Frost giant turned around and roared at me. Rue went out of the way. She went near Akuryo and Nico, who were still fighting, calling names and cuss words at each other. I let go of my arrow.

"GO!" I screamed

My arrow was surrounded my golden light. Then behind the Frost giant there was another arrow that was too, surrounded my golden light. Both arrows hit at the chest of the Frost giant. The giant was begining to cracked. Then the ice started to fall into a million of pieces. The small chuncks of ice made a pile. Akuryo and Nico stopped fighting. For once I was glad that they shut themselves up. In ten feet away form me was a small hill. There was a person. A woman who is the same age with Akuryo. Akuryo's mouth dropped and could hardly speak. My eyes widen. The woman was wearing traditional clothing and she looked exactly like me, but four years older. She had a long bow in her hand. I knew she was the one that shot the arrow. The woman had light brown and blue eyes. She looked at me, Rue, Nico, and glared at Akuryo.

"You're . . . Elata . . ." I said in a hesitate voice

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Elata, daughter and priest of Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I couldn't believe I'm meeting Elata in person. Elata walked down from the hill she ignored Akuryo and looked at me as if she was examining my every move. Nico stood next to me as if Elata would kill her own reincarnation. I put my hand in my pocket where my wreath is. Just in case if Elata is against us, I'll be ready for an attack.

"Hold your weapons," Elata said as she raise her right hand. "I came here to see you, Eleanor Phoenix."

"Um, I go by, Ellie." I said nervously.

Elata nodded. "Why are you here in the forest?"

"Were on a quest." I explained. "A woman is trying to get me for some reason, so Rue, Nico, Akuryo, and I are going to find her and see what she wanted."

"A woman?" Elata question

I nodded. "Y-Yes, I think she wants both of us for some reason. I think she send the old woman to bring you back to life becaues of me."

Elata sighed. "I only chose to reborn becaues I want a better life and man."

"What do you mean by 'better man?'" Akuryo question Elata as he added the air quotes.

Elata's face harden. "I meant is that a better man who is not you!"

Akuryo's mouth drop as if it was an insult. Nico turned his head to a different direction trying either not to laugh or smile. Rue went to a different direction to see the monkingbirds. I look up at the sky. The trees are so tall that it was hard to tell it was night or day, but since we left in the morning, I guess it's still day time.

"Come to my shelter." Elata said. "There we can talk. A lot more monsters will come at us if we stay on this spot."

Elata started walking and we followed her. Akuryo was behind us while I was between Rue and Nico. Akuryo seems a little bit depress about what Elata said. I wonder if Elata knows about the woman. If she does then I have to be alone with her to be able to talk about it. We apporach to a large tree that has it's own cave inside. As we went inside there was a pit of fire, bow and arrows, and clothes. The cave was big enough to fit all of us.

"Akuryo, Nico, Rue why not you guys go hunting for some rabbits?" I suggested out of nowhere.

"Why do I have to go hunting with _him_!" Both Nico and Akuryo shouted.

Nico and Akuryo looked at each other with discuss. I shook my head. Since I need to have a talk with Elata I have to get those two out so that way I can be alone with her.

Rue nodded. "Sure thing, El. Come on Nico, Akuryo."

Rue grabbed Akuryo and Nico by their arms and dragged them out of the cave. As they disappeared into the darkness Elata sat down mending the fire. I sat down across from her as the fire was in front of me. I watch Elata with curious in my eyes. Her personality is very different from mine. She's seems so confident of what she's doing then I am.

"Um, Elata what did happen before . . . um . . . you know . . . die?" I asked hesitately.

Elata looked at me. At first I thought she was going to stick an arrow into my chest, buy instead she looked outside at the cave as if Akuryo might be eavesdropping on us. She looked at the ground. I knew this might be a hard subject on her, but I have to know the whole story of both sides.

"It was a month before I died," Elata began. "I just finished schooling to be a priestess of my father. Kathryn was still in training, but I didn't mind. My mother died from poison, so I have to take care of Kathryn myself. I was picking herbs, while Kathryn was learning archery. After I did my work, Kathryn and I started to walk home. Along the way I saw a school mate of mind, Tamashī. We were in her way, so Kathryn and I got out of the way so she can go through. Tamashi is too, a priestess like I am. a few days later I saw Tamashi again. We had a little chat becaues I haven't talk to her in a while."

"A little chat?" I questioned.

Elata nodded. "I never liked Tamashi from the start, but I still talk to her. We talk about our lives as a priestess. Tamashi has the power to put curses on people, but I think it was fake. Everytime she cursed someone, it doesn't work. Rumor has it that Tamashi can see the future too. Tamashi said, 'You'll fall a man, that will bring you an uncertian death.' I didn't believe her, so I smirked at her, 'Me? Falling in love? Impossible, that will never happen!' I walked away from her. The next day a child of Athena found the Jewel of Apollo. They wnet to me and asked me to purified it so no evil will go near it. I knew it was a hard task, but it was my choice. I decide to purified the jewel. One day there was a demon attacking Camp Half-Blood. I volenteer to destroy that beast. It started raining and I found the beast, but it was a hard task. I shot the beast with my last remaining arrow. Then I sence someone behind the tree."

"Akuryo." I answered right away.

Elata bowed her head. "Yes, but I didn't know who he was then. 'Come out of the tree before I kill you.' I said. I didn't know he was half god, dog, and part human. I didn't see him becaues it was dark. Akuryo chuckled, 'Why would I want to pick on a human like you?' 'I'm a demigod!' I shouted at him. I collapes on the floor and past out. I wasted almost of all of my powers. Kathryn and the other campers found me. When I got back to my cabin, I was postitive that someone was there, but it was hard to remember since I almost wasted my powers. In the morning, Akuryo came. 'I know about the Jewel of Apollo,' he said. 'and I'm going to take it by killing you!'"

"But he didn't, didn't he?" I pointed out. "What did you do to change his mind about the jewel?"

"I'm getting to that. Akuryo charged at me. I shot four arrows at him." Elata continued. "I didn't kill him, I only stick him to the trees. I knew he was a demigod like me, but a strange one too. I couldn't kill him becaues he was half god and part human. It wouldn't be right to kill a human you see? Everytime Akuryo tried to get the jewel from me, I always stick him to the tree. Akuryo asked, 'Why not you just kill me?' 'I have no intention to kill you,' I replied. Akuryo was confused, but also angry. I didn't know why he wanted to jewel for. 'What is your name?' I asked. 'Akuryo, son of Hades, mother of a half human and half dog,' Akuryo replied. 'I'm Elata, daughter and priest of Apollo,' I said. I walked away from him leaving him there. Everyday Akuryo watched over me. I didn't get the jewel from me at all. Whenever he's around, I talk to him. I started to have these feelings from him, but I wasn't sure if it was true. Akuryo, one day gave me a present. It was a shell that had beauty product for my lips."

"That's so sweet." I cooed.

Elata blushed a little. "It was, but I never paied any attention to any beauty products. I hadn't gave Akuryo anything becaues it was so sudden. He told me it was from his mother before she died. At night I used it to see how I look. Kathryn told me I looked more beautiful than ever. I wasn't sure about that, but I saved it just in case. Whenever there was a monster attacking camp, Akuryo and I always teamed up and destroy them. Somehow I love it when he's here with me when we fought. When he's here with me, I have hope and confidence. One day a group of monsters came to camp. Akuryo and I went fast to get there. Akuryo use his sword, while I use my arrows. Kathryn helped too since she got more skilled in archery. A monster was behind me, it went past me and went straight to Kathryn. I shot the arrow at the monster, but I arrow also caught Kathryn's eye. After the attack, I took care of Kathryn. Becaues of me I destroy her sight."

"She's still alright." I mentioned. "She seems fine. Chiron is with her and so are the other campers."

Elata smiled. "I'm glad she is, but I did felt regret back then. At sunset, Akuryo and I were on the canoe. We got off and I trip. My head landed on his chest. I look into his eyes. He dropped the rows and started hugging me. I was surprsied and amazed of what just happen. My feelings for him had gotten deeper by the second. On that day we kissed."

"Wow," I said in amazement. I was speechless of Elata's story. She must of fallen for Akuryo when he either tried to get the jewel form her or battling monsters together. For some reason, I feel the same way.

Elata's eyes darken. "In spring, I was looking at the cherry blossoms. Tamashi came and with her was a snake. Her spiritual powers had gotten evil. I knew on that moment she wanted the jewel like any other person or monster would. She smirked at me, 'Your powers had gotton weak. Have you fallen for a certain man yet, Elata?' I didn't answer, I still didn't believe of Tamashi's curse. She send her snake at me, but I deflected the attack with me bow. The snake went into Tamashi's eye. She screamed and there was a snake scale mark on her eye. 'I'll get back at you, Elata!' Tamashi shouted. 'I'll get you, one day!' After that she ran off. I knew that she placed another curse on me, but this time I wasn't sure if that was a curse. I didn't see Tamashi again. Akuryo and I talked to each other about the jewel. I told him that the jewel can make him half human instead of half dog. Suddenly he agreed to become half human and half god. I told him to meet at the willow tree so I can use the jewel on him. I knew that after I use the jewel, it was cease to exsit."

I was tence on that last part. Something seems familiar about Tamashi, but I'm not sure if I'm correct. I knew the part is when Akuryo betrayed Elata, but I wonder if he did actually betrayed her.

"While at night I was pruifying the jewel, Akuryo came," Elata said continuously. "He told me that he can't stop thinking about being half human and being with me. I was flatter, but I told him that tomorrow, I'll use the jewel on him. I wanted him to be pactient so he left. The next day I was running late. He wasn't at the willow tree, so I ran into the medow. I was about to put on the lip cream, but then something attack me. Something made a large gash on my shoulder. I saw that it was Akuryo. He snatch the shell and crushed it. 'You fool,' He said. 'trying to make yourself beautiful is useless.' The jewel was only a few inches away from me. I tried to grab it, but Akuryo stepped on my hand. 'Idtiot,' He sneered. Akuryo took the jewel and the golden jewel started to grow black as midight death. 'I've put all my hate inside the jewel,' Akuryo said. 'Now I'm off the destroy the Camp Half-Blood.'"

Then tears started to swell up in Elata's eyes. "I didn't know what to believe. I wasn't sure if his love for me was real. I only knew that he was a traitor. 'You traitor!' I shouted. Akuryo left and I tried to getback at camp. I was weak and my blood was dripping rapidly. When I got there I saw camp being destroyed. All of the demigods were running about of camp to get to safty. I ran into the forest to see if Akuryo was there. I had my bow and arrows ready for kill. When I got there I saw Akuryo at the willow tree. I shot three arrows at him. He turned around and saw me as if I'll never done that to him."

"Then you shouted, 'Die Akuryo," I finished for her. "You shot your fourth arrow and it hit him. He said that he had a feeling, but he never get to finished his sentence. You were dying form your lose of blood. You told Kathryn to burn the jewel with you, so no evil will come and never get it again. You died and Kathryn and the rest of the campers did as you wished."

Elata looked at me. I knew about that last part becaues of my dream. Somehow the story made me believed that Akuryo did betrayed Elata, but I got to know his side of the story. I got to know what was his point of veiw. Elata merly nod, but I have to ask her one more thing.

"Elata, what does Tamashi looked like?" I asked

"Tamashi wears a purple, red, and white clothing." Elata replied. "She had black long hair pass her waist and two cloth ribbons around her."

My eyes widen in shock. I knew Tamashi sounded familiar from the start. I've got to tell Nico about this. He has to know who were facing. Tamashi might be the one who _did _cause Elata's death not Akuryo. She might be the one who set them up! Now I knew who was the woman who is after me. The one in my dream, the one that wanted the jewel, and the one that ordered her servant who brought Ekata back to life.

It's Tamashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I looked at the burning fire. If I'm right about Akruyo's side of the story. If he's not the one who cause Elata's death, then it's Tamashi. It has to be her. There is no possible way it can be Akuryo. He maybe a son of Hades, but I know that Hades children don't cause death becaues they love it. Then I heard footsteps coming. I looked out of the cave and saw Nico, Rue, and Akuryo. Somehow Nico and Akuryo looked a little beat up. My guess is that they must of been arguing and started to beat each other up. In Rue's hands were fresh killed rabbit enough for the five of us.

"Wow, this looks good." I said

"Thanks," Rue said with a smile. "I mostly did all the work. Nico and Akuryo were punching each other to deaths."

I sighed. "Is there any treatment?"

Rue nodded. "Necter and ambrosia. It can heal only demigods. If you feed them too much it'll burn them to ashes."

"Well that's a good way to die." I said sarcastically.

Rue handed me a carteen of necter and square of ambrosia. I just toss the godly food to Akuryo. I sat down next to Nico. I got out a hankercheif and pur a tiny bit of necter on it. His face was covered with burises. He had a black eye, a scratch on his cheek, a scratch on his forehead that says stupid cat, and his back was bleeding like mad.

I shook my head. "Akuryo do you really have to hurt Nico this badly? Look at him! You're so stupid, Akuryo!"

Akuryo's mouth drop as if this is worse than what Elata said. Nico snickered as if this was amusing. I wip the blood off of Nico. He whinced in pain a little, but I knew he can handle this. After I clean the wounds on his face I rubbed my neck uncomfortably.

"Your back." I murmurred as my face turned red.

Nico nodded in a uncomfortable way. I don't blame him, but this will be my first time seeing a shirtless guy. Akuryo started fuming and not fuming in the same time. Nico took off his avaitor jacket that reviled a black shirt. Nico took off the black shirt and realived his skin. My whole face turned crimson. I didn't know he was built. I pick up the hankerchief and cleaned the blood off of his back. My heart was bombing inside. I don't know why I'm acting this wierd. After the blood was off, I handed him one amborsia square. I look over at Rue and Elata. They were cooking the rabbit and I realized that we need water.

"Hey, Akuryo can you help me find some water?" I asked

Akuryo smiled. "Sure."

"Can I come too?" Nico asked right away. Nico tried to get up, but his back was causing him pain becaues of his fight with Akuryo.

I shook my head. "Nico I don't want you to get hurt. Your wounded after your fight with Akuryo. I don't want you to get hurt by him again. Stay here, I'll be fine."

Nico grumbled. "Fine, but try to hurry back."

I nodded. I took my bow and quivers with me. Akuryo followed me as we got out of the cave. I knew it'll work. Since now I'm with Akuryo I have to know wht happen on his side of the story. I'll make him swear of River Styx to tell me the whole truth. Akuryo use his nose to find the water. It took us a few minutes to find a lake. As I sat down in front of the water, I took out a bottle and poured some water until it was filled. Then I put the right ammount of iodine that I learned form my father.

"Akuryo, what happen when you met Elata?" I asked

"Why would you want to know?" Akuryo suddenly snapped

"I just want to know your side of the story," I replied. "Also you better swear of River Styx that you're telling the whole truth."

Akuryo sighed. "Fine I swear on River Styx that I will tell you what really happened when I met Elata."

Then thunder boomed.

I wonder what happens if he breaks his oath. I heard that if you break your oath it's worst than death. Akuryo sat down like a dog. He gazed t the blue lake.

"It was a month before I've met Elata," Akuryo began. "I was chased by monsters becaues they knew that I'm half god, half dog, and part human. I use my sword to kill them all at once. Then the full moon came. My hair turned white, my eyes turned yellow, my dog years turn to human ears. Since it was the full moon, I loose my powers. Then I saw a golden light explosion. I ran over there to see what was going on. There I saw Elata. I hid behind the tree so she won't see me. I knew she wasted all of her powers just to kill a beast. I knew she wasn't an odinary demigod. 'Come out of the tree before I kill you.' Elata said. I didn't know who she knew I was there, but I could tell right away she can sence my pessence. I chuckled, 'Why would I want to pick on a human like you?' 'I'm a demigod!' Elata shouted at me. Elata collapes on the floor and past out. I walked over to her. She has a very beaitful face that I've ever seen. Then I heard someone coming. Kathryn and the other campers found her. I hid back behind the tree and eavesdropped on them. They were talking about the Jewel of Apollo. I heard about it, but never knew that she is that person to purified it. In the morning, I came. 'I know about the Jewel of Apollo,' he said. 'and I'm going to take it by killing you!'"

"Shouldn't you realized that she had a bow and quiver of arrows with her?" I asked

Akuryo nodded. "I don't realized my surroundings when I'm either fighting or getting angry. Elata shot four arrows at me, but she didn't kill me, she only stick him to the trees. I didn't know why she could just kill me, but she always let me live. Everytime I tried to get the jewel from her, I always get stuck to the tree. I asked, 'Why not you just kill me?' 'I have no intention to kill you,' Elata replied. I was confused, but also angry. I only want the jewel to be a full dog demon god. 'What is your name?' Elata asked. 'Akuryo, son of Hades, mother of a half human and half dog,' I replied. 'I'm Elata, daughter and priest of Apollo,' Elata said. She walked away from me leaving me stuck there. Everyday I watched over her. I didn't get the jewel from her at all. Whenever I'm around, she talk to me. I started to have these feelings from her, but I wasn't sure if it was true. One day gave her a present. It was a shell that had beauty product for her lips."

"You're so seet, Akuryo." I commet.

Akuryo snorted. "Well, yeah I'm not that rude to anyone. Elata felt bad for not giving me anything becaues it was so sudden, but I didn't mind. Whenever there was a monster attacking camp, Elata and I always teamed up and destroy them. Somehow I love it when she's here with me when we fought. When she's here with me, she makes me have my good side. One day a group of monsters came to camp. Elata and I went fast to get there. I use his sword, while Elata use her arrows. Kathryn helped too since she got more skilled in archery. A monster was behind her, it went past Elata and went straight to Kathryn. Elata shot the arrow at the monster, but her arrow also caught Kathryn's eye. After the attack, Elata took care of Kathryn. Elata thought she she was the one who cause Kathryn to loose her eye."

"She's okay now." I pointed out.

Akuryo nodded. "She's okay and old. At sunset, Elata and I were on the canoe. We got off and Elata trip. Her head landed on my chest. She look into my eyes. I dropped the rows and started hugging her. I've waited long enough to hug her. My feelings for her had gotten deeper by the second. On that day we kissed. One time, Elata and I talked to each other about the jewel. She told me that the jewel can make me a half human instead of half dog. I agreeed right away, becaues I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She told me to meet at the willow tree so Elata can use the jewel on me. Elata told me that after she uses the jewel, it was cease to exsit. The next day, I waited at the willow tree. I thought I was late, but I wasn't sure. Then three arrows came right behind me. I turn around and saw Elata. She was smirking at me. 'You fool!' She shouted. 'You've fallen to my trap! I've made you close to me so I can kill you!' One that day, I realized my love for Elata was false. She tricked me."

I frowned. Elata told me that she thought she was too early and went to the meadow to put the lip cream on, but then Akyryo attack her. Now Akuryo told me that he waited for Elata at the willow tree and she attack him. How can Akuryo be at the meadow if he was at the willow tree? How can Elata be at the willow tree if she was already at the meadow being attack? It must be Tamashi's doing.

"Elata shot her other arrow, but this time I dodged." Akuryo continued. "I tried to use my claws at her, but then she disappeared. The only thing that caught my eyes on the ground was the jewel. I thought that Elata must of drop it when she disappeared. I wasn't sure if I should bring it back to her becaues if I did, she would kill me. Then three arrows at me. I knew those arrows belong to. I turned around and saw Elata. My eyes widen and I knew that she wanted me to get distracted and not sencing her becaues the jewel was with me. Elata shouted, 'Die Akuryo!' She shot her fourth arrow and it hit me, right at my chest. This time I was shock that she will do this. 'Elata.' I said in shock. 'Why?' 'I thought I trusted you!' Elata shouted in rage. 'You used me to steal this jewel!' I didn't know what she was talking about. I had no idea what she was saying. I never used her at all. I said 'But I still feel . . .' After that I never finished my sentence. I never get to say 'But I still feel my love for you.'"

I was silent atfer I heard Akuryo's story. Nothing bad happend to him when he swore on River Styx. That means he _is _telling the truth of what happen. If that happened to him, then that means Tamashi somehow disguised as Akuryo when Elata was at the meadow and after she attack Elata, Tamashi went to Akuryo and disguised as Elata and attack him. I realized that the curse did came ture. Elata died in an uncertain death that was caused by Tamashi. Since Tamashi made Elata's death happen, what else does she have in store for us? What else will come true?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

Akuryo and I went back to the cave. If Tamashi is able to disguised as Akuryo and Elata, then she'll be able to disguised as Rue, Nico, or I. I've got to be careful about this. I don't want to end up like Elata in an uncertain death. I don't want any of this to happen. When I saw the others, I gave them a smile. The food was ready and it was already nightfall. Listening to both sides of the stories does take a long time.

"What took you so long?" Nico demanded

"Sorry, we just got lost a few times to get back." I apologized.

It wasn't a lie. Akuryo and I did get lost on the way back. Rue handed me a cooked rabbit. I handed her the water and she poured it into some cups. As I ate the food, I look at Elata and then at Akuryo. Akuryo was staring at Elata as if she was gold and Elata was ignoring him as if she thinks he betrayed her. After we finished, we set up the sleepingbags.

"Who's going to be first watch?" Akuryo asked as he looked at Nico.

"Why not you becaues since you brought up the subject?" Elata snapped

"I was just asking!" Akuryo snapped back.

"Well, you shouldn't ask!"

"Well, I wanted too, woman!"

"Hey, hey, hey, stop fighting!" I shouted.

Elata and Akuryo both looked at me. Then they sat down not facing each other. I bowed my head. This might be hard for them to be in the same came. I wonder how would I make them work together. Elata is now a part of this quest and if she and Akuryo don't work together like they used to, then we have a major problem.

"Why not Nico and I take first watch?" I suggested. "The rest of you go to sleep."

"Can you do the first wacth with Rue instead of emo boy here?" Akuryo asked

I growled. "No, Akuryo. You, Elata, and Rue will sleep. Nico and I will take first watch. We'll wake one of you guys up in case if something happens! Also don't call Nico emo boy!"

Nico smirked at Akuryo as if he enjoys Akuryo getting furious. Akuryo cross his arms and went to the corner of the cave. Elata went to the opposite of him. Rue went inside the sleepingbag. Nico and I went outside and saw on a fallen log together. We look at the consellation at the night sky. It was peaceful and it remind me when I looked at the stars with my Dad. Listening to the nature around us was enchanting. Hearing owls hoot, crickets chirp, and little nocternal creatures coming out. For once nature seems so peaceful.

"I talk to Elata and Akuryo about what actually happen." I said.

"So did Akuryo did cause Elata's death?" Nico asked

I shook my head. "No, it was the woman in my dream, Tamashi. she disguised as Elata and Akuryo and attack both of them, so they can hate each other. She placed a curse on Elata so she can die in an uncertain death."

"If she can disguised as Elata and Akuryo," Nico said. "Then she'll be able to disguised as one of us."

I nodded. I wasn't sure if that happens, how do we know which one is which? I don't even know Nico that well. I wonder about how he found out that he's a half-blood. He seems like a nice guy when he's not around Akuryo who is getting him angry and somewhat moody, but he also seems dark, mysterious, and lonely.

"So tell me about yourself." I said

"About what?" Nico questioned.

"Just anything." I replied.

"Okay, just don't get freaked out," Nico warned

I chuckled. "I'll try not to."

"I'm from Washington D.C," Nico began. "I used to have a older sister, Bianca. My sister and I were born before WW II started."

"Seriously?" I questioned him.

Nico nodded. "I"m supposed to be over seventy, but right now, I'm fourteen."

"You do look good in your age." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Nico asked

"Nothing, please continue!" I shouted quickly.

Nico chuckled and look at me with curious in his eyes. "My mom died becaues of Zeus. Ther was a prophecy about the child of the Big Three, so my Dad, Hades, hid my sister and I to the Lotus Hotel. I thought it was a week, but it turns out to be seventy years. A lawyer who turned out to be my Dad's furies took us to Westover Hall. My friends, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover found us and took us to camp. There was a quest and my sister chose to go. I forced Percy to make me a promise to protect Bianca. I knew the promise couldn't be kept, but I couldn't help it. When Percy and the others came back, he told me Bianca died by Talos just to save them. I was angry at him for breaking his promise. He told me Bianca left me a figurine of Hades. I was so angry at him, that I said that I hate him. Then skeletons from the quest came. I thought Percy used them to kill me, so I shouted, 'Go away!' Then the skeletons went into the ground. I didn't care what happned, so went into the forest."

I almost choked into tears. "I-I'm sorry a-about your lost."

Nico put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I got over it now, but not back then. After I left I knew I was the son of Hades. I tried everything to bring back Bianca and I got 'helped' from Minos. Bianca send an Iris-message to Percy so he can know what I'm up to. I went into the Labyrinth to find a soul for a soul to bring back Bianca. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were on a quest to get Daedalus. We summoned Bianca and she told me about grudges that are the fatal flaw for the children of Hades."

"What happens if you never let your grudges go?" I asked with concern

"I don't know, actually." Nico replied. "After the summoning, Percy left me at Greyon's so I can be safe. I knew Bianca wanted me to be safe and well, but I was too distraught of what happned. Then after Percy left, Minos talked into me that Percy and the rest were endangered, but it was a trap. I got chained up and we went to Daedalus. I found out that Daedalus was supposed to be dead a very long time. Camp was under attack by Kronos. I made Minos got back to the Underworld, becaues he thinks that he's the ghost king, but it turns out that I'm the ghost king."

"Well it does make sense cause you are the son of Hades." I pointed out.

Nico smiled a little. "Yes, it does. Then when the Battle of Manhatten came, I tried to persuade my dad to fight in the war becaues he too, had a grudge against Zeus becaues of what happen to my mother. Finally I convinced him and we won the war. Then the battle to defeat the giants came a year later. I was trap at the Doors of Death. The seven in the Great Prophecy saved me and we defeated the giants."

"What's the Great Prophecy about?" I asked

"The Great Prophecy was about seven demigods, Greek and Roman must work together to defeat Gaia." Nico answered. "I knew about the Roman camp before all of my friends did."

Suddenly, Nico roared with laughter. I didn't know what was so funny. I look at the others. They were fast asleep and were not disturbed by Nico's laughter. I got to admit this is the first time I heard him laughing. Also it's kind of nice too.

Nico chuckled. "Sorry, but after I was saved my friends were very pissed at me without telling them and finding out the Roman camp before they did."

I smirked. "You like to keep secrets until your friends find out don't you?"

"Yeah, but now I don't keep any secrets from my friends." Nico said

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Okay, some secrets." Nico admitted

I chuckled a little and gave Nico a smile. He's really a very kind person. My half siblings told me that everyone is afirad of him becaues of his dark aura, but I don't believe that. It makes me . . . I don't know, but this feeling makes me happy and wierd inside. I felt like I want to be by his side every minute. A gush of wind blew passed us. I shivered from the cold. Nico took off his jacket and put it around my arms.

"Y-You d-don't h-have t-to d-do t-that!" I stuttered as my face turned red.

Nico shook his head. "Your getting cold. If you don't wear something warm, you'll get yourself a cold."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Why not you tell me about yourself?" Nico asked. "You all ready asked me."

I shrugged. "Sure. I like the woods, my favorite flower is primrose, and I sing."

Nico's eyes lit up. "Can you sing to me sometimes?"

I blushed. "Sure, maybe after this quest."

"Or tomorrow." Nico added.

"Anyway, my Dad is a cop," I continued. "I used to sing to him all the time. He said that everytime I sing, the birds stop to listen, but I don't sing to him anymore."

Nico frowned. "Why not?"

My face harden. "Before my Dad became a cop, he had another job. You see, my Dad got married to this woman, named Flora Mellark and she was very nice. I was ten years old back then, a month past and they were expecting a baby. It was going to be a girl and she was going to be born in the winter. I helped them decide a name. It was primrose. My Dad and step-mom agreed to that name and thought it was very perscious. Nine months later, after Flora gave birth to Primrose, Flora died from childbirth. My Dad was devestated, but he was glad we had Primrose to remind us of Flora. The next day, Primrose died. One that day, the lost of Flora and Primrose destroy my Dad. He didn't do anything, but just sat there. He didn't go to work at all. He got fired and didn't do anything about it. I was starving to death. My Dad didn't cook any meals. I tried to go out and try to make some money, but it didn't work. I tried to sell my old perscious items that I love to make money. I only got a few quarters. So I tried to look for food at night. I went to the dumpsters outside of the bakery. I found nothing. When I went inside the bakery, I tried to steal some bread, but I failed. The owner threw me out of his store. I thought I was going to die. Suddenly when I was about to cry, a loaf of bread landed in front of me. I look up and saw a boy running away from me. I didn't see his face, but only his back. He looked kind of homeless."

For some reason, Nico's eyes widen in shock. "What was he wearing?"

"He was holding a jacket that looked like yours." I answered as I remembered. "His clothes were covered with twings and dirt as if he just came out of a forest. After that I brought the bread back home and fed it to my Dad and I. The next day he was coming back to normal, but I wasn't sure if I should forgive him. He went into a police academy and got a job as a cop. So after he got himself a job that can help us living instead of being starving, I started to forgive him."

Nico smiled sadly at me as if he knew what I was going through. I started to yawn. I didn't know how many hours passed, but I knew it was getting late. Nico was not tired at all. I guess he likes the night than daylight. Unexpectedly, Nico put his hand on my head and out my head on his lap. My face turn bright. I got off of his lap quickly. He looked at me with concern.

"Why did you do that for?" I demanded.

"You're getting tired." Nico said as if it was obvious.

"I know that, but we still have to keep on watch." I mentioned

"I know, but why not you sleep for a few hours?" Nico suggested it. "I'll wake you up."

"But-" I tried to protest

"No," Nico said as he interruppted me. "Go to sleep, Ellie. You need it. Since were going to find Tamashi, you need your strength."

I sighed. "Okay, let's just get this over with."

Nico smirked at me as if he'll enjoy my head on his lap. I placed my head on his lap and closed my eyes. Then I can feel his hand around my back and his other hand under my knees. It felt like he was carrying me, but he's only sitting. I took a quick peak and saw I was right. He's holding me as if he caught me in thin air. I quicly closed my eye and tried to control my blushing, but I think it wasn't working. I can hear a slight chuckle. Then I felt his hand stroking my hair. My heart was pumbing fast as a speeding car. What is this feeling? Why am I acting like this. I never act like this even when my friends tried to hook me up. Am I in love with Nico?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: This chapter is a sad one! :(**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I woke up and found myself in the cave. I felt someone was right next to me. I turn my head and saw Nico. I freaked out and quickly ran back a few feet away from him. I thought he was going to wake me up for the watch, but instead he let me sleep. Also why was he sleeping right next to me? I walked one step back again and I trip over something and landed on the ground. The noise woke everyone up.

"Good morning." Nico said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Nico replied. "You sleep so peaceful."

I wasn't sure if I should be smiling or be angry at him. He makes me wanting to punch him now. Elata got up and put on her hair ribbon. She looked outside. It was still dark, but you can see a little bit of light. There was food for us to eat since each of us ate one rabbit each. Rue took out her bow and arrows.

She turned to me. "Ellie, let's go hunting. I don't want Akuryo and Nico to come, they'll get into another fight anyway."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right."

I grabbed my bow and arrows. I gave Nico and Akuryo sharpful glares. The two boys looked at each other then at me, knowing if they started to beat each other up again, they'll regret it. I turned around and smiled to myself. Rue chuckled to herself.

"Elata make sure these tow don't do something stupid." I mentioned

"I'm way ahead of you." Elata said

I gave Elata a nod. Then Rue and I walk out of the cave. We went deeper into the forest to see if we can find something else than rabbits. While we were walking we saw some mockingbirds. Rue started whistling to them. The voice of her whistle was beautiful. Rue reminds me of a sister that I was supposed to have. I wish I can protect her along the way.

"Can you sing to mockingbirds too?" Rue asked

"I used to," I replied.

"Do you whistle to them?"

"Sometimes."

"I think we should split up." Rue said. "That way we can get some food faster."

"How would we keep on contact then?" I asked

"Whistling of course." Rue replied. "We can whistle to mockingbirds and they can repeat our voices. So if we hear one of our voices, then we'll know it's us."

I smile a little. Rue does have a good idea, but I wasn't so sure about this. What if something bad happens to us? The prophecy did said that the hunter will die and the reborn sun shall sing. I don't want that to happen to Rue. I'm not sure what's her true age is, but she's still twelve. Besides it is going to be a few minutes anyway.

"Okay," I finally said. "But only for five minutes! That's it, nothing else."

Rue rolled her eyes. "I know, I know."

Rue climbed on the trees and took off. I was alone in the forest. I kept having this feeling that I should be with Rue right now. I walked around the forest trying to find some berries. Instead I only found poisionous ones, which it sucks. Dad taught me which berries are poisonous and which one is not. I hope the entire forest isn't full with poisonious berries. We could die by any day. I went to the lake were Akuryo told me about his story. I tried to find some not poison berries. I sighed in realived. Blue berries and black berries! Enough for everyone! I got out a bag and started to pick some. Then a mockingbird came and started to sing. The singing was from Rue's whistling, but something caught my attention when I heard the song.

The whistle was not peaceful.

I gasped. "Rue."

I drop the berries and started running twords the sound of her voice. I knew I should stay with her. I'm so stupid! I ran to the direction where Rue went. I tried to get here as fast as I can. Is she attack by monsters, I thought. As I ran, I whistle put to her, trying to tell her that I'm coming. I heard a respones, but it was a cry for help. When I got closer, Rue was stuck in a net. A woman who was floating in the air raise a spear and threw it at her.

"NOO!" I screamed

But it was too late. The spear went straight into Rue's stomach. I fell on my knees, tears streaming out of my eyes. I walked over to Rue. She was gasping for every breath. Blood was dripping out at the corner of her mouth. I look at the woman who attack her. My eyes widen. The woman had long hair that pass to her waist, she wore traditional clothing, white ribbons were around her, and on her shoulder was a snake.

"Tamashi!" I snarled

Tamashi chuckled. "Well, now you've arrived. I thought she was you, but instead I caught a hunter. Good thing I caught her. She did make a good bait."

I screamed in rage. I shot my arrow at her. Her snake caught my arrow and threw it back at me. I dodge the arrow. I was about to shoot another arrow, but then they both disappeared as they disloved into the air.

"Ellie." Rue croaked

"Yes?" I asked

Rue coughed. She sputtered out blood on her chest. I rip the net out trying to get Rue free. Rue held my hand. I could see tears forming. She looked at me with her brown doe eyes.

"Since this a few months ago I was made a hunter," Rue said. "I want you to do one final wish for me."

"What is it?" I begged as my tears dropped into the ground. "I'll do what you say."

"Sing." Rue answered

I nodded. I knew I haven't sang in many years, but this is different. I want Rue to hear my voice. I want her to hear a song that she can hear before she goes into the Underworld. I knew what song I should sing to her. A song that my step-mom, Flora used to sing to me before she died. I open my mouth and began to sing:

_Hear the birds sing into the night,_

_As the moon shines they'll take their flight,_

_As your eyes closed you'll be alright,_

_From the power of our song you'll be fine,_

Rue's eyes were staring to close, but I could see a smile across her face. I could feel the grip of her hand fading from my grasp. I knew she wanted me to continue the song.

_As you sing with them your voice will be bright,_

_With out comfort words, you'll be our might,_

_A feather drop form the earth, will bring lullabies,_

_Now hush as your eyes close, to the gift of life,_

Rue's eyes completly closed. Her grip was now lifless. I cried in depression. First Flora, then Primrose, and now Rue. I burried myself on Rue's chest. I sob with regrets. I heard the sound of bushes coming twoards me. If it's a monster I don't care. I would rather die than be in this quest.

"Ellie?" said a soft familar voice.

I got up and turned around. There I saw Nico, Elata, and Akuryo. They both look at me and then at Rue's corpes. Nico crouch down next to me. He tried to make me meet his eyes, but I wouldn't let him.

"How did this happen?" Nico asked

"Tamashi," I replied. "Rue said that we should split up so we can find food faster. I agree to it, but when I finally found food, I heard the mockingbirds. I knew from that song, Rue was endanger. As I ran Tamashi threw a spear at her and I was too late to save her."

"Tamashi?" Elata questioned

"Tamashi is the one who started the whole thing." Nico explained. "She set you and Akuryo put into hating each other."

Elata and Akuryo fell silent. Near Rue's body was primroses. I grabbed the flowers and decorate her body with primroses. I wished I could tell her that she as the sister that I never had. No one didn't stop me from doing this. I did the same thing to my infant sister when she died only a day old, even to my step-mom too. I look up at the sky as if the gods are hearing me.

"Mom, please take Rue back to camp," I cried. "I won't asked for anything else, but please just do this one favor for me."

Then a group of mockingbirds came. In their talons were green vines. They put the vines under Rue and started to lift her into the sky. I was shock, but also amazed that Nike had responded to me. I went to my knees. I burried my hands into my face and started to cry again.

"She answered her," Elata whispered

"This is my fault!" I shouted. "It's my fault! It's my fault!"

Then Nico put my hands out of my face. His expression was sad, but also softening.

"It's not your fault," He said. "You didn't know this would happen. Don't blame yourself becaues of this."

I cried on his chest. I don't care if he's right, but I still did cause this to happen. I wished it were me! It should've been me instead of Rue. Nico tried to get me up on the ground, but I wouldn't move a mussle. So he had to carry me instead. Akuryo didn't make a fuss about it, but it was the first that they didn't fight. Nico carried my slowly as if he wanted me to cry as long as I want. When we got to the cave. No one said a word. Nico put me right next to him. I didn't want him to leave my side. After what happen I can't loose to loose anymore people. Now I knew what the proppecy ment.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Three days passed and Ellie was in depression. She still thinks it's her fault that she causes Rue's death. Akuryo, Elata, and I leave her alone and this time Akuryo and I didn't make any fights. Instead when we have to find food, then we started to fight with each other, but it only last for a few minutes, just for Ellie's sake. Thalia contact us and I explained to her what happen. Ellie didn't speak, but only for a few words and sentences. She kept saying that she was sorry and it was her fault. I wish I can press the replay button and just go with them so this would never happen. I walked over to Ellie. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She was trembling as if she was scared or frighten. I never seen her act like this before. I knew she was a tuff girl, but not like this. This wasn't her. Where was that girl that I gave the bread when she was hungry, I thought. I knew she was inside there, but she's being locked up in depression.

"Ellie," I said. "It's been a few days. We need to find Tamashi."

Then tears started swarming. I couldn't believe I was that stupid to mentioned Tamashi, but we do need to find her. If we don't find her soon enough, Tamashi might come to us instead. Ellie wipe the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled out. She looked at me with her blue eyes.

"O-Okay," she croaked. "When are we going?"

"As soon as Elata gets back from hunting." I replied.

Ellie nodded and stared at the fire. After Rue's death, Ellie was with me. She couldn't leave my side at all. I didn't mind at all, I tried to comfort her, but it wouldn't work. Even Akuryo made things wrost when he mentioned Tamashi and Rue five times in one sentence. I remember hearing the buzz of Rue's life fading, but I thought it was Ellie's. I remember running to see if Ellie and Rue were okay and the first time hearing Ellie's beautiful voice. I wish Ellie wouldn't be so depressed. If she wasn't she'll sing.

"Hey, Emo can I borrow Ellie for a second?" Akuryo asked

"No," I replied.

"Come on, I just want her to take a walk for a while" Akuryo said. "She's been inside the cave for three days. She need some exercise."

I cross my arms. Akuryo is right. Ellie has been in this cave for three days and she only does is sleep, eat, and cry after Rue died. It's like she's been stabbed on the back.

I sighed. "Fine, take her and hurry up."

Akuryo took Ellie's hand and got her off the ground. My mind went rage. Akuryo turned to me and gave me one smirk. Then Akuryo dragged Ellie out of the cave as if she was a dog.

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

Akuryo dragged me out of the cave. I didn't want to leave, but I haven't been out of the cave for a while so I guess I have to walk around for a little bit. Then Akuryo took me to the lake. He faced me as if he wanted to tell me something. I don't want to talk to him. I would rather be back in the cave. I wonder how Rue was doing. I hope she's in the Eslyuim. I hope she's happy enough to hear me sing. I wonder if Nico heard me. I bet he didn't hear me, but I wanted him to hear. Maybe after this quest I might sing again, but also maybe I shouldn't cause this might be the last time I might sing.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking latly," Akuryo said. "And I think I know my answer now. I've thought over it three days and finally I think I realized it now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Realizing what?

Akuryo took one step forward. I raised an eye brow. What is he doing, I thought. He look at me with his brown eyes. They were soft and caring. Akuryo took another step and I took a step back. What does he want with me? What was he thinking about for the pass three days.

"What do you want, Akuryo?" I demanded

Akuryo didn't answer. He clenched his fists as if he was too afriad to say the answer. What has gone into him? Why is he acting so wierd? Akuryo smiled softly at me. I didn't like this at all. Something tells me that I won't like this answer. I wanted to run back to the cave, but my legs were telling me not to move yet.

"I love you!" Akuryo answered

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

My mind went blank as I heard Akuryo's confessiont to Ellie. I was behind the tree near them when Akuryo dragged Ellie out of the cave. I thought he loved Elata. Was it just a lie so he can get to Ellie from my grasp? Or was he in love with two women and didn't know who to choose. Whatever it is, it makes me angry. I'm angry at Akuryo and Ellie. I shouldn't have trust them form the start. I knew Ellie would fall in love with Akuryo in the first place, since her incarnation is Elata.

I walked back to the cave, so I won't hear what Ellie has to say about it. I bet she loves Akuryo too and they'll be together, while Elata just be despressed. If Akuryo and Ellie are the ones who will broke, like the prophecy said, I hope it's right. I had enough of this. I hate this! I hate Akuryo! I hate Ellie! As I got into the cave, I smashed the fire and it burned out. I took out my sword and started to cut the inside. I hate them! I wish they can just die together all ready! If they love each other so much then why is this happening? I lean against the wall, trying to calm down, but it's not working. I'm starting to hate those two by every breath I take. I wished I've never met Ellie in the first place! I don't see why I had to meet her! She's not important anymore. I don't care if I was the one that gave her the bread, I should of let her starve to death so I don't have to meet her again!

My head started to hurt. I put my hands on my head as the pain increases. Why? Why am I suddenly seeing images of Ellie? I hate her! I hate her for falling for Akuryo! My stupid dog half brother!

_The curse has begun! _A voice said in my head. _Your grude will increase and will cause her death! I will finally have her soul!_

My eyes widen. Who was that voice? Tamashi? What was the voice talking about? What curse and when did it happen? Who's soul is the voice wanted to have? I screamed in pain. I stomp my foot on the ground. Sweat was pouring from my head.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked to myself. "What's happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I was shock of what Akuryo said. I thought he love Elata not me. This is impossible. There is no way he can fall for me. I don't want that. He ran over to me cup my chin and leaned on me. I knew from that moment he was about to kiss me.

"Go away!" I shouted

I pushed him away from me. He looked at me with shock. I glared at him. What does he think he is for trying to kiss me? This is not right. I knew if Elata finds out of what Akuryo said to me, then she'll hate me too, but I got to try. I don't even want Akuryo to kiss me. I want someone who I love will kiss me.

"W-Why?" Akuryo stuttered.

I sighed. "Akuryo, I know right now you love me, but I don't love you."

"There's someone else isn't there?" Akuryo asked. "Nico?"

I paused. The way I was acting arounf him. Was it love all along? Am I in love with him? Does this explains everything? When did I start to fall for him? I remember when I started to have these feelings. It was when Nico came to help me to dfeat the centippii woman. How come I didn't realized this before? Why am I so dence about this?

"Yes," I fianlly answered. "It's Nico. I love him, Akuryo. You love Elata not me. Even though I'm her reincarnation, but I'm still different from her. You can't expect me to fall for you cause of that. Trust me. Elata is the one who you love the most. Not me. Elata."

Akuryo looked down at the ground. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this is the truth. He may be a good guy sometimes, but he's not the one for me. Nico is. I wished I would of thought of his feeling sooner, but I was so dence about this. Now I wanted to tell him how I feel. I wonder if I should tell him. Do I just say it when were alone? I'm not sure of how this works, but I have to try.

I walked away from Akuryo so he can think about of what I said. I wanted to leave him some space. As I was walking, I saw a brown mockingbird, whistling to me. The whistling sounds a lot like Rue's. I'm sure that is becaues she whistle to me before she died. I'm sure about that. It'll be awkward to see that she got turned into a bird. It'll still make me regret of whta happen to her. I wonder if her godly or mortal mom or dad is angry at me that Rue died. If they are I don't blame, it's my fault anyway.

As I got to the cave, I saw Nico. My heart lifted up at first, but then Nico was leaning against the wall as if he'd was in pain. I didn't know what happen when I was gone, but I hope he's all right. When he saw me, his eyes were angry, but in pain too. I never seen him like this before. It's like hatered has taken over him. Is he alright? Is he sick? Nico clecnhed his fists. He glared at me as if my soul will enter the Fields of Punishment.

"So how was smooching with Akuryo?" Nico asked

"What?" I questioned him.

"You love Akuryo don't you?" Nico said. "Don't try to predent that I don't know what I'm talking about! I heard everything! After Akuryo confessed, I knew you love him! So I came back here and see how's your pretty little love life going."

I clench my fists. "You don't understand."

"I do understand!" Nico snarled. "You love Akuryo! Even though you're Elata's reincarnation, that doesn't make you Akuryo's woman! You should have thought of this before you fall for him, but no, you were stupid enough to love him instead! I can't wait to see when you and Akuryo finally broke! I hope that you have the same fate like Elata becaues I'm not helping another reincarnation!"

My faced harden. Tears were in my eyes. "Are you an idtiot? Do you think I actually cared about Akuryo? Do you think I love him? Do you actually think of what truly happened? I never loved Akuryo! I wanted Elata and Akuryo to be together! Not me and him! I love someone else not Akuryo! Don't you understand? I love you, Nico why can't you accept that!"

Then there was silence. I couldn't believe I confessed in this way. That's not I wanted it to be, but I couldn't help it. He got me furious of what he thinks of what happen with Akuryo and I. I wished Akuryo never confessed to me. I wished Akuryo just confessed to Elata, not me. Why does this has to happen? Why do things happen this way?

"Your love is an illusion." Nico finally replied. "I never love you. You should know that."

My eyes widen. Tears were dirpping from my cheeks and to my chin. Did he said what I think he said? Did he said my love for him is an illusion? I clench my fists in pain. It felt like I was stab by a knife. My heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. Is my love for him is false? was it a hopeless love? If it is, then why was he so kind to me? If he doesn't love me, I would rather be hated by him. Nico turned his back to me and walked away. I fell on my knees. I sob silently to myself. The one thing I regret now is I wished I had never fallen in love with Nico di Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Elata POV<p>

As I got back from hunting, I found Ellie crying, Akuryo being silent, and Nico sitting in the dark corner. I wonder what happed when I was gone. Somehow Ellie looks like as if she was crying about something else, than Rue's death. I think we should go find Tamashi tomorrow morning, so things can get back to normal. I lay the food on the ground. Normally Akuryo and Nico should be arguing, but this time, they're very quiet. Akuryo looks like he's been thinking about something, and Nico was sitting at the corner not feeling any emotion.

"Hey, Ellie, I want to give you some archery tips for second," I said

"Can we talk about that later?" Ellie asked

"No," I replied

I pull Ellie's arm out of the cave. We went in the woods where Rue died at. I knew this wasn't a very good place to talk, but I need to know what's going on between them.

"Now explain to me, why Akuryo and Nico are not arguing like they are supposed to do?" I demanded.

"Akuryo said he love me." Ellie replied in a glum voice.

My eyes widen. "What?"

Ellie nodded. "Akuryo told me he loved me, but I turn him down."

I sighed in realived, but I was still wondering why she was still upset. "Then why do you seem so upset for some reason?"

"I told Akuryo, I love Nico," Ellie explained. "I walked back to the cave and Nico thought that I was in love with Akuryo even though I'm not. I couldn't stand of what he said, so I told him that I was in love with him and not Akuryo. Then Nico said . . ."

"He said what?" I asked softly.

"He said my love for him is an illusion!" Ellie shouted. "He said that he never loved me!"

Anger started to build up in my system. How dare Nico say that to Ellie? I wanted to march right up to him and get a piece of my mind, but I know that Ellie wouldn't let me, even though she's my reincarnation. I put my hand on Ellie's shoulder. I wanted to comfort her, but I don't know how. At least she wasn't betrayed like I was, but it was all Tamashi's doing. I wished that Tamashi won't put that curse on me. None of this would of happen, but I guess this was ment to be. I was still curious about Nico. He was really kind to Ellie. Even when Akuryo tried to make a move on her, Nico just went crazy. Even though I'm a priest I still know the signs when someone is in love. Even though Akuryo may have feelings for me, but Nico has all the signs. I think he doesn't realized that he's in love with Elata. I wonder what would make him realized his feelings for her.

As I smiled softly at Ellie. She was wiping the tears off of her eyes. The poor thing is very heartbroken, but that might be finxed. Then I sense a pessence, behind the trees I saw Akuryo. I knew he wanted to talk to me. I got out a hankerchief and hand it to Ellie.

"Why not you go back to the cave?" I suggested. "I know Nico is going to be there, but try to not talk to him. Okay? I'll be right back, I just forgot to get something."

Ellie started to open her mouth, but then she just nodded. This is wrost than I thought. First Rue's death and now stupid Nico causing her a lot of pain. I don't blame Rue, but only that stupid son of Hades. I should teach him a lesson to mess with someone's reincarnation. As Ellie disappears out of the forest, I turn to the tree.

"What do you want Akuryo?" I asked. "Ellie told me everything."

Akuryo came out behind the tree. He was pale as ever. I never seen him like this before. He was never this pale. Akuryo walked up to me. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. Droplets of tears were hitting the ground. I was tense. Even though I still have feelins for him, but I'm not sure about this. What if this is a trick, I thought.

"I'm stupid." Akuryo fianlly said.

"Yes, yes you are." I agreed.

Akuryo's face harden. His eyes met mines. I knew he was serious, but he sometimes is serious, but he just likes to have fun or beat up monsters for fun.

"I shouldn't have confess to Ellie, but I thought she was a lot like you," Akuryo said. "But I was wrong. She's nothing like you, but only the powers that she has from you. It was a hopeless love from Ellie, but from you is different. I should of realized it sooner, but I was too dence and somewhat distracted to see it. I was about to say it, but then Tamashi set us up and we both ended up badly. I swear on River Styx that I'm telling the whole truth, Elata! I love you!"

"What were you about to say befre I shot you?" I asked

"But I still feel my love for you." Akuryo answered. "I'm sorry i never got a chance to say that."

My eyes soften. I didn't know what do say. I wasn't sure if to believe of what he said, but he swore on River Styx that he's telling the truth and nothing bad has happened to him. That means he is telling the truth. He never betrayed me years ago. I couldn't belibe it that I shot him for no reason, thinking that he just wanted to jewel, but he was willing enough to give up being a half dog and being half human.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have shot that arrow at you. I was too angry at you and couldn't think right."

Suddenly, Akuryo grabbed my face and smashed his lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock. I remember our first kiss at the boat, but this one has a lot more feeling like the first. It's like as if are kissing the first time. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I held his arms as he put his hands around my waist. I didn't want to leave this moment with him. We broke apart and look into each others eyes.

"I love you." Akuryo said.

"I know, I love you too." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

The next day everything was kind of normal. Akuryo and Elata were together again. Horray. . . also Ellie seems very quiet. I mean can she just get over it? I don't even like her. . . I think. I don't know actually. Ellie didn't speak at all, she just have to point things for us to know what she wants. Elata was glaring at me as if she wanted to take my guts out and eat them. We left the cave and travel to somewhere we can find Tamashi. Elata talked to Ellie and asked her some questions. Ellie just nod or shake her head. Why can't she just say yes or no? It's not that hard.

"Hey, Akuryo what's wrong with Ellie?" I whispered

"She can't speak." Akuryo replied as he whispered back.

"What?" I questioned him

Akuryo nodded. "I don't know what happened, but the next day later she couldn't speak anymore and she looked like she had just lost hope."

"When will she talk?"

"I don't know, Elata is trying to make her to talk, but I think it's not working."

I wonder if it is possible for someone to loose their speaking ability, I thought. I wonder how and when did Ellie loss her voice. If it was this possible, then why would she lost her speaking ability. What cause her to have no voice? I thought about it and finally found the answer: I'm responisble for her voice. How can I be the one to make her loose her voice? I mean of course she likes me, but she doesn't have to loose her voice. Have I done too far of what I said? Saying that her love for me is an illusion? Ellie's head jerked up. I could tell that she sense something. We stopped and looked at her.

"Ellie what is it?" Elata asked

Ellie open her mouth, but words didn't come out, only her mouth moved.

"Just pointed where are you sensing." Akuryo suggested

Ellie pointed to the right. Then she started running and disappeared in thin sight.

"A barrier," Elata said. "We need to follow her."

"Did she found Tamashi's location?" I asked

Elata's face harden. "What do you think you damn idiot? Of course she did, what else would she run?"

We started to run where Ellie went, but we got pushed back. Akuryo put his hand at the invisible force field. His face harden. Elata was right. This was a barrier. Tamashi must of done this. How are we going to get to Ellie now?

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I could sense it! Something is calling me. What is it though? I tok out my arrow and put it on my bow. I was cautious of what would happen. I don't want anything to happen borrible like Rue. I wanted to be alive to see my father and cat again. I look back and no one was behind me. It must be a barrier, I thought. It has to be.

I stopped.

Right in front of me was a house. I look back again to see if Elata, Akuryo, and Nico were behind me. Sadly they were not. I sighed. Then I heard water. Droppings of water. I gulped. I knew it was coming from the house. I walked slowly over there. I reached out for the knob and open the door. I walked inside feling nervous as if someone is going to attack me.

No one was in the house, but I wonder if monsters can live a house like in the mortal world. The dripping of the water gotten louder and louder. I flet like I was being hypnotize by the sound. My head started to hurt. I drop my bow and arrow. My hands and feet were going to the table. I wasn't even moving my legs and arms. Something or someone else is moving them. I struggled as I tried to break free, but nothing work.

A wicked laugh came in my head. I knew it was Tamashi's laugh. She mst be moving my arms and legs. My head ached as if my mind was about to exlpode. My eyes were being replaced with a pale blue light of hypnotize. I grabbed one arrows on the quiver. I raise the arrow high enough and then I jabbed myself into my thigh. The pain overwhelm my leg. Blood squirted out of my fresh wound. I breathe gravely as the pain pased quickly. I thought it would work, but it didn't work. My sight felt like they were going away. I couldn't feel the touch of anything. My spirit was going away as I was being controlled.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Elata shot the arrow at the barrier. It broke into shatters of glass. We started running. How far did Ellie went, I thought. What of something happens to her? What if she meets the same fate as Rue did? What if this is all my fault? As we ran, we saw a house. The door was open. Ellie must of went in there. Elata took out another arrow just to get ready for aim. Akuryo got out his massive swrod. We went inside and saw Ellie. She was walking to the table for some reason. On the floor was her two arrows and a bow, but something caught ym eyes. One arrow was clean, while the other was covered in blood.

"Akuryo, who's blood is it?" Elata whispered

"Ellie," Akuryo replied. "She must of stab herself for some reason."

"Ellie get over here!" Elata called out

Ellie didn't answer. She reached out from the table and grabbed something. It was a book. With a woman and a well. The woman in the pictures seems familiar. The woman in the picture's head move. I took a step back. I had never seen a picture that can move on it's own. Only on movies, but something was deadly wrong. Ellie's eyes. Her eyes are blue, but right now her eyes are pale blue.

"She's being hypnotized!" I said

"Tamashi!" Elata and Akuryo both said

Ellie placed her hand on the book. Then she opened it. A loud gush of wind came out. I didn't know what was going on, but I don't like this. I couldn't take this anymore. I don't want any danger happen to her. I went over to Ellie. I placed my hands on her shoulders trying to shake her back to normal.

"Ellie, wake up!" I shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Ellie gasped. She dropped the book. She looked at Elata, Akuryo, and then me.

Suddenly water started to launch out of the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

Water came out of the book rapidly. Everyone was panicing. Before the water came over my head, I took a long breath. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and open them. Everyone was gone. The items in the house were disappearing. I look up and saw the surface, but it was different. It wasn't the ceiling. I sawam up to the surface. I gasped for air. My eyes widen. I was at the runes, the same one in the dream. I saw the nearest pole. It was broken, but at least it's land. I swam to the pole and got off the water. I look around for anyone else. I can't see them. I tried to call out for them, but I remember I can't talk. Then I heard a chuckled.

"Now you've arrive." A voice said.

I knew who that voice was. My face harden. I wanted to shout at Tamashi, but I can't talk and I have no hope. I don't want to left everyone down, but I'm scared of what Tamashi will do to me. I relax myself. I don't need to be scare. Even though the person who I love rejected me, but somehow I felt like I can't do anything. I can;t let that get in my way, but somehow it keeps coming back. I have to try.

I draw my arrow. "Where...are...my...friends?"

Tamashi smirked. "You can finally talk now. I thought it'll be longer than this."

"Where...are...they?" I shouted as my voice croaked.

Tamashi smirked and then water came after me. I shot the arrow at the water. The water disappeared. Tamashi summoned another water cannon. I dodged out of the way and shot my arrow. Tamashi send her white ribbon clothes at me. I shot another arrow at it, but the cloth ribbon grabbed my arrow and threw it at me. I went out of the way. I look at my quiver. I only have three arrows left. I should have brung a spare quiver with me. I need to save my arrows somehow, but I don't know how, if she keeps on attacking me like this.

Then the ribbons clothes grabbed me. It took me up into the air. Just like in the dream before I went on the quest. I took an arrow out and tried to stab the cloth, but then my arrow was engulf into fire. Now I only have two arrows left. I need to think of a way to save these arrows. Tamashi's snake came slithering from her arm. Then it went on the ribbon clothes. The snake looked at me and hissed. It started to go after me. I thought I was a goner.

"Get away from her!" A familar voice shouted

I only saw a black slahs of a sword. It cut the ribbon cloth. I thought I was going to fall, but then someone caught me. I realized that it ws Nico. My heart started pumbing, but also sadness started to kick in and also confusion. I was confused. If he didn't love me, then why would he bother to save me then? Did he not realized is feelings yet? I don't know anymore. Maybe it's just a comrade thing and nothing else. Nico landed one of the broken poles and put me down.

"Are you alright?" He asked

I nodded.

"Do you know where's Elata and Akuryo?" Nico asked again

I shook my head.

"You're friends are over ther." Tamashi pointed

Nico and I turn where she was pointing. There we saw two water prisons appearing from the surface. Inside was Elata and Akuryo. I clenched my fists. What did she do to them? I was about to run to them, but Nico grabbed my elbow. I look at him as if he was crazy, but his face was telling me that we need to think of a plan.

"Ellie you go to Elata and Akuryo," Nico whispered. "Use your last two arrows to get them out. I'll distract Tamashi."

I nodded.

Then Nico went at Tamashi, while I went to Elata and Akuryo. As I got to Elata and Akuryo I looked back. Nico was summoning the dead, but Tamashi use water to attack them and the bones were floating. Somehow water can defeat the skeletons. I'm not sure what Nico will do next, but I know he'll think of something. I got out my arrows and shot it at the water prisons. The water disappeared. Elata and Akuryo fell on the ground. I filled my hands with water and splash it on their faces. Elata and Akuryo cough and their eyes open.

"Thank goddness were alright." Akuryo said

Elata nodded. "Ellie, thank you."

I smiled.

I look over at Nico. Tamashi was sending water cannons at him. Everytime Nico destroy one, more water comes at him. I knew I didn't have any arrows, but the half of me wanted to help him, while the other half wanted me to let him do this on his own. I took out the wreath. It grew as the size of me. I jumped from pole to pole to get to Nico. Another water cannon came and was about to hit Nico. I threw my boomerang and the water disappeared as it shows it's golden light. I grabbed my boomerang as it came back to me. I knew it can turn into an arrow, but I don't want to waste this one too.

"Get back." Nico said.

I shook my head.

Tamashi screamed in rage and summon another water cannon. Nico grabbed my waist and jumped to the nearest pole. Elata and Akuryo came to us. They both helped us up onto our feet.

"I see your back together with Akuryo, Elata." Tamashi sneered. "Can't wait to see your death again."

Tamashi summon her cloth ribbons at us. Then Akuryo jumped into the air. His nails were so sharpe that he jabbed his skin. He smirked at Tamashi.

"Blades of Blood!" Akuryo shouted

He slashed his hand and the blades of blood came out of his hands and cut the ribbon cloths. Then water came at him and it hit him right next to us. I don't know what to do. How are we going to get out of here? I look up and saw the roof was made out of glass. It was broken, but you can see light. Nico looked up and knew what I was thinking.

"Elata, Akuryo, Ellie, I'll distract Tamashi again," Nico said. "Use an arrow and tie it. Make sure you tie your hands to it too. Shot it up to the open cieling and you'll be back at the house."

"What about you?" Akuryo asked.

"I'll try to get to you guys as fast as I can, but just hurry." Nico replied.

Elata, Akuryo, and I nodded.

Nico went over to Tamashi and summon a tornado of skeleton bones. Elata got out her arrow and tie a rope to it. Akuryo tied each rope from our wrists. I look to see if Nico was doing well enough to distract Tamashi. Tamashi ws in the torando, but then her snake came out and broke the powerful wind. I could tell Nico was tense about this. Tamashi glared at Nico and threw her water cannon at him. I thought Nico would jump out of the way, but he didn't. His powers drain his energy and he got hit by the water. I was afirad he might be dead, but he was still alive. He was on his knees with his sword stuck inside the cement pole.

"Akuryo got get him!" Elata said.

"You guys go!" Nico called back to us. "Go! Get out of here! I'll be fine!"

I shook my head. "N-N-N-No..."

Elata and Akuryo looked at me. Elata was surprised that I talk and so was Akuro, but I only talk a tiny bit. nico looked ta me as if he heard of what I said. His eyes soften.

"Elata, Akuryo, take Ellie and go!" Nico shouted.

"SILENCE!" Tamashi screamed.

Then a cyclone came around Nico. after the cyclone disappeared he was in the water prison like Elata and Akuryo was in. Somehow the prison was draining his engery. Nico looked at me. His eyes were nearly shut close. He took one breath.

"Go..." Nico said and passed out

Tamashi chuckled. "What a fool, he is, but I knew he was useful."

Useful? I thought.

"What did you do to him?" Akuryo shouted

"Nothing, just using my powers on him that's all." Tamashi replied

"You cursed him didn't you?" Elata asked. "You cursed him ever since the quest start, didn't you?"

Tamashi didn't answered.

Instead she launches her water at us. Elata quickly shot the arrow and we were sent flying up to the cieling. Tamashi screamed in rage and luanch another water cannon at us. The water was following us to the cieling. I knew she didn't want us to escape, but we have to. We were almost there and I can feel the water almost touched my feet.

Fianlly we reached to the cieling. A flash of light appeared and we were back at the house. I started crying. Akuryo should have got Nico before he could get captured by Tamashi. Is everything my fault? The quest, Rue, and now Nico? Elata puts her hand on my shoulder. I look at her.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Elata said

"She..." I whispered. "did...something...to...him."

Akuryo nodded. "She somehow cursed him, but why though? What kind of curse did she put on him? Besides there was something odd about Nico too."

"Odd?" Elata questioned

"His grudges." Akuryo responded. "Somehow his grudges were too high. Even after Ellie confessed to him, but it was still high."

"Do you think Elata put a curse on Nico's grudges to cause someone's death?" Elata asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find another way in the runes," Akuryo replied. "The book is gone."

The book! I remember that I open it and we got to Tamashi's location. I look around for the book, but it was nowhere to be found. Akuryo is right. The book is gone. How are we going to get Nico back now?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Killerninja123: Hi sorry, for the wait, but I had to studdied for the high school proficiency exam. ****Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

"Ellie we have to go." Elata said. "We can't stay here."

I shook my head furiously.

I didn't want to leave this place. They can't just go and find another entrance the next day. We have to find the other entrance _now! _Elata tried to pull my arm, but I wouldn't move.

"Akuryo, can you carry Ellie on your back?" Elata asked

Akuryo nodded. "Sure, I'll try."

Akuryo slowly came over to me. He placed his two hands on myupper arm and tried to forcefully shoved me out of the ground. I tried not to move a muscle, but I couldn't. Akuryo got me off of the floor and put me on his back.

I grumbled.

"Ellie this is for your own good," Elata assured me. "We'll find Nico, but not right now. We need to think of a plan to save him before Tamashi does anything horrible to him."

I knew she was right, but I don't want to just think of a plan, while were wasting time. Why can't a god or goddess just help us all ready? I felt like I just cause another death again. Why is this happening to me? I just want a normal life, but instead I'm a demigods that has been reincarnated. We walked out of the house and tried to find some shelter.

"Make sure you don't get Ellie off of your back, Akuryo," Elata said. "She might run off to find another entrance."

"Okay, sure I know I'm too fast for her," Akuryo said

I growled at the couple. Okay, so maybe it's true that I will run off when I'm off of Akuryo's back, but I need to find an entrance. I somehow need to think of a plan so I can find the entrance by myself so I won't put Elata and Akuryo endanger. Besides I don't want Elata die again. She and Akuryo already made up and now they're together. While we were walking, we saw a bear cave. Elata checked if there was any monsters, animals, or bith lurcing in the cave.

"It's clear." Elata said

Akuryo put my down and I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Starving?" Akuryo guessed

I nodded.

"Just hurry back and don't go anywhere." Elata said

I rolled my eyes.

I ran out of the cave. I looked back and saw the cave disappearing from my sight. I sat down at the nearest rock. I need to know what the book had on the fornt cover first. I knew it had Tamashi on it, of course, but what else? I got off of the rock and started to pace back and forth. In the picture Tamashi was sitting on something, but my memeory was dim then becaues she was controlling me.

Tamashi was sitting on somehting that had a roof and four poles. She was sitting on something circle and it looked like there was water and rocks inside of it. I sighed fusterated. I stomp my foot on the ground and heard a crack. On the earthy ground was bones. A trail of bones. I frowned a little. I didn't see those bones when I got there. I followed the bones to see where they lead to. I had my bow ready just in case if it was a trap. I don't know who put the bones there, but I hope it's not Tamashi.

As I walked along the path, I saw something up ahead. I saw a red roof with four poles on each edge. Underneed the roof was a circle with water inside. I walked closer and saw it was a well. Why would the bones lead to a well? Unless if it's a god wanting to show me the well. I look at the bones carefully. The bones are from the dead, so it must be that Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, must have put the bones here so I can save Nico.

I walked over to the well, slowly. When I got closer the well started to glow. I remember what the prophecy said. I reached out and tried to touch the well, but when I touch it, a electric shock, shocked my hand. I gritted in pain. I took a few steps back from the well. A force field began to form at the red poles. I shot my arrow at the red force field, but instead it made my arrow jumped off and went striaght at me. I dodged my arrow and looked at the force field with discomfort. My knees fell onto the ground. I feel hopeless now. I can't do anything.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming at my way. I turn my head and saw Elata and Akuryo. Elata had her hands on her hips and Akuryo had his sword ready and sharpened. They both smiling at me.

"Need help?" Akuryo asked

"H-H-How?" I stuttered

"Ellie, your my reincarnation." Elata replied. "If Akuryo was captured by Tamashi, I'll do the same thing like you're doing to save Nico."

"Besides, we knew you're going to find the entrance anyway," Akuryo said. "It's really easy to read your face."

I smiled at them. "Thank...you, but the force field..."

"I know what to do," Elata said immeaditly. "Ellie I need you right next to me. Don't shoot any arrows. We need to use our bows."

I don't know why we need to use our bows, but I just went along with it. Elata and I walked up to the red force field. Elata looked at me with her serious blue eyes.

"Use your powers on the bow," Elata said.

I nodded.

I concentrate on my power and transferring it into the bow. Slowly at the same time, Elata and I put our bows thorugh the force field. We were both tense of the massive impact that the force field wanted us to stop going through. Our bows was making a clare path so anyone can go underneeth the red force field.

"Akuryo get inside!" Elata shouted

Akuryo nodded.

He sprinted under the force field as he ducked his head. Elata looked at me. I knew she was telling me to go too. I ducked my head under the force field and went under. I stood next to Akuryo as we watched Elata. Sweat was coming out of her head. Elata carefully held her bow and went under the force field. She use her other hand to hold her bow. Elata pull back her bow gently as she could. As the bow went through the force field, we were inside.

"Let's go!" Elata said

Akuryo and I nodded. We went to the steps of the well and jumped inside the abnormal water. At first I thought we'll be going through the same thing like last time, but instead we were breathing and floating down calmly to the ground. This was the most wierdest well I ever seen. As we went down we saw a shut door up ahead. We ran to it as fast as we can. I gulped. I'm kind of nervous by this, but this is important. I can't be scared now.

"R-Ready?" I asked

"Yes," Elata and Akuryo both said

Together we pushed the door open. Water came, but it didn't fell on us. It looked like as if we were standing on the walls instead of the ground. It's like we were in a different dimension. We both looked at each other and knew we had to get into the water. Elata and Akuryo held their breaths as tightly as they can and they went inside the blue liquid water. I prayed silently to Nike, Apollo, and Hades. Just in case, if I don't make it back, I just want those three gods to bring back my body to my dad. I'm ready, even though I might die. I'm only sacrificing myself just to save Nico, even though he has no love for me. I took a few steps hesitatly as I held my breath and went into the water. Elata and Akuryo were waiting for me. We reached up to the surface and breathe every single breath that we can take. We got on to one of the broken poles. We saw Tamashi floating in the air like she was when I first saw her, but somehow the blue ball prison that Nico was there is gone.

"What did you do to him?" I snarled

Tamashi chuckled. "You'll see, you idiot child."

Tamashi lifted up her hand. A red ball appeared. Inside the red ball was Nico, but for some reason he was standing instead of being knocked out like he did when he was in the blue ball. She put Nico on the pole in front of us. The red ball disappeared.

"Nico!" I cried

I took one step as I was about to run to him, but then Elata caught my arm. I look at her as if she was crazy, but I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were serious and not joyful that Nico was alive. It's like she's telling me that something was wrong with him, than normal. I look at Nico.

He lifted his head up. His face was emotionless and dream looking. He looked the same as usual like he was before, but there was something wrong in his eyes. Something that wasn't completely brown. I looked carefully into his eyes. They were brown, but it had a hint of red inside.

I gasped. "No...Nico, no."

Tamashi smirked. "Oh yes, you fools. I never thought he'll be this useful! This boy is under my spell."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I fell onto my knees of what I just heard. First I was controlled by Tamashi and now Nico. What is she going to do to him? I didn't want to think about, but this is too much. Akuryo growled at Tamashi and pulled out his sword. Elata got out another arrow ready to aim. I wasn't sure if they were going to attack Nico or Tamashi, but somehow it seems like they were doing both.

"How dare you put a demigod under hypnosis!" Elata shouted. "You know the rules! You can't put a demigod into hypnosis, only mortals."

"Ah, my dear friend, but your wrong," Tamashi corrected. "Yes, that's what the rules said, but there haa any circumstances to put a demigod under hypnosis."

Elata clenched her fists. She knew Tamashi was right.

"But the real fight is between you, Akuryo and me, Elata, not the boy," Tamashi said. "Your reincarnation will fight him."

My eyes widen as I turned pale with shock. Fight, Nico? I can't do that! I can't hurt him. I can't fight someone who I'm in love with! This is impossible! I shook my head furiously, refusing to fight against Nico. Tamashi snickered as if she knew about this.

"Son of Hades, go attack the reincarnation of Elata," Tamashi declared.

Nico obey what Tamashi said. He took out his black nightmare sword. He look stright at me with full fiery. He charged at me with maximum speed. He raise his sword up over his head as if he was about to cut iff my head. Suddenly, someone grabbed me out of the way. It was Akuryo. He jumped to the next pole to the right and put me down. He looked at me with his brown eyes.

"You have to wake Nico up," He said. "Elata and I will fight Tamashi."

"How can I wake him up?" I asked desprately.

Akuryo sighs. "I don't know, but just try! Try to talk to him. Try something that can get him back in reality."

I nodded solemly. "I'll try."

Akuryo gave me a smiled and jumped next to Elata who is firing arrows at Tamashi. Suddenly I felt a dark aura behind me. I turned arouns and saw Nico raising his sword, getting ready for kill. I went out of the way before he can slash at me. I tried to shoot my arrow at him, but I missed. My hands were shaking. I knew I can't shoot my arrows correctly becaues Nico is my opponet. I jumped to the next pole and tried to shoot another arrow, but Nico jumped directly in front of me and slashed my bow in half. Sweat was dripping down from my forehead. My heart pounded with fright. I put my hand in my pocket as I feel my boomerang. I kicked Nico at the rib cage. I fled by jumping from pole to pole as I saw a white solid ground. The ground was connected to the broken poles. I landed saftly on the ground. I took out my boomerang. It grew the size as me. I know that I'm going to use this weapon well, but I know that it's equally sharp enough as a sword.

Nico came and pointed his sword directly at me. I can't do this, I thought, I can fight him. I'm not sure how to talk him out of it. Nico jumped into the air, with his sword over his head. I block his attack with my boomerang. Somehow he seems stronger than before. It must be the hypnosis.

"Nico, please wake up!" I begged

Nothing happened. He was still under the spell. If I can't wake him, then I might die by his hands. Nico jabbed me into the stomach with his elbow. Pain exploded inside. I fell on my knees, feeling inable to move. Nico's sword was next to my neck. Tamashi must of wanted my head for some mental reasons, but whatever it is, I don't want to die this way. Before Nico can slice my head, I stabbed him on his thigh. Blood squirted out of his leg. I got up as the pain continue inside my stomach. Nico whinced a little, but his eyes were still hinted with red.

"Nico, Tamashi is controlling you!" I shouted. "Wake up, Nico, please wake up!"

"He won't hear you!" Tamashi shouted as she blasted her water cannon at Elata and Akuryo. "Nothing can bring him back into reality. Now, son of Hades, kill the reincarnation of Elata!"

Nico nodded.

With his sword in his hands, he ran at me. Before I can defend myself, he slashed at me. I fell on the ground. There was a long bloddy line of my arm and a scratch on my forehead. I fell somewhat faint, but I think, I can handle it.

"Nico, please try to wake up! It's me, Ellie!" I pleaded. "You can't hurt me. I'm your comrade. Your friend!"

Nothing worked. What am I supposed to say to get him to stop? Nico kicked me at the rib cage, my stomach again, and everywhere else. Pain swelled up inside my body. I can't even fight him. Tears streamed out of my eyes rapidly. I threw my boomerang at him. He dodged it. My nose was bleeding, my arms were bruised, and blood was everywhere on me. Nico raise his sword. I look at him in his brown eyes, but something was bugging me about his eyes. They were trying to turn full brown, but the redness was getting in the way. Nico must be trying to wake up, but the power of Tamashi was so massive that he's trying to fight it.

Then my boomerang hit Nico on the side. A long line was near his eye and to his chin. My boomerang slide on the ground hopelessly. I got up as the pain was continueing to hurt. I coughed and blood sputtered out of my mouth. Nico must of hurt my internal orgins and causing me to vomit blood. I took some steps back and found myself against the wall. Nico was a few feet away from me. He got up and didn't care about the wound. He stood there for a moment and began to charge at me with full regain speed. Tears were still streaming out of my eyes. I think there is no way to get him out of the spell. I look over at Elata and Akuryo. Elata was shooting her arrows, but she only have two left. She was wounded and it seems like that the same wound that got her killed is back and Tamashi caused it again. Akuryo was using his blades of blood and his powerful sword, but nothing worked on Tamashi, but he kept on trying. His black sword was aiming me at me heart as he ran.

"Nico, please wake up, please!" I pleaded helplessly as I shouted to him. "I love you!"

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Ellie's voice echoed in my head. My eyes turned back to brown inside of brown-red. My eyes were dazed. Suddenly I saw blood. The blood sputtered on my face. I saw my sword was at someone's shoulder. I look to the person who I hurt. My eyes widen and I felt like I cause someone's death again. She looked at me with her blue eyes. Her image relfected into my eyes. She smiled as the blood poured dripped off of her chin. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I had done this under Tamashi's spell.

"E-Ellie...?" I said as I was stunned of what happen.

"Your...back," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Ellie fell on her side as her eyes were only half closed. I caught her by her waist at the nick of time before she hit the cement ground. This is my fault, I thought. I'm such an idiot. Ellie coughed rapidly as her blood sputtered on her shirt. I crouch down and held Ellie into my arms. I bit my lip so I could hold back some tears. I don't want to cry over to someone that is near death. Ellie breathe hastly as she tried to catch every breath that she can take. I glared at Tamashi with full hatred. I couldn't believe she put some kind of hypnosis on me that made me attack Ellie. Tamashi looked at me and saw that her hypnosis didn't work.

"Impossible!" She shouted. "How can this be?"

I didn't answer.

I knew how Ellie had woken me from the hypnosis, but I don't want to say anything to Tamashi since she cause me to almost kill Ellie and now Ellie might be dying becaues of me. Ellie tried to get up, but I don't know why she wants to. She needs to stay protected becaues she's wounded. Ellie finally stand on her feet. She looked like she was about to faint, but she kept that under control.

"If you can't kill her, then I'll kill her myself!" Tamashi screammed in rage.

Elata and Akuryo were charging at Tamashi, but she use her ribbons to tangled them so they won't get in her way. She summoned a giant water cannon at Ellie. Ellie tried to move out of the way, but she only move three steps, but it wasn't enough. I can't let her die. Not after what I had done to her. Her blood on my hands made me regret of what I did to get when I was under control, also somehow I regret of something else I did to her too.

I shoved Ellie out of the way. I don't want her to get hurt anymore. I'm tired of that. Ellie fell on the ground at the edge of the water. She tried to get up, but her blood was pouring out of her flesh.

"No!" Ellie shouted

It was too late. The water hit me as the massive impact go against me. The water knocked me against the wall. I tumbled to the ground. I lifted my head trying to see if Ellie was alright. She was on her knees as she's trying to get to me. I can still hear the buzzing in my ears, but it was getting louder, but in a slower way. I reached for my pocket and got out one piece of ambrosia.

"Eat this," I said. "You need it."

Ellie shook her head. "No, I don't, I'm fine. You eat it."

"You're not fine!" I snapped. "You're wounded becaues of me! You might die from this condition."

"I don't care!" Ellie shouted. "I don't care if I die! I just want you to live!"

Ellie snatched the ambrosia from my hands and shoved it into my mouth. I chewed the godly food. I couldn't believe she did this. It'll be my fault if she'd die. Another water cannon came at us. I grabbed Ellie and put her under me. The pain of the water overwhelmed me. After the water was gone, Ellie was gasping for air, but she was still bleeding from her wound. My eyes began to blur. The next thing I know, my head was on her chest.

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

Nico passed out after the water hit us. My cheeks turn pink, but I don't have time for blushing. I look over at Elata and Akuryo. They were putting their powers together so they can defeat Tamashi. Elata shot her last arrow, while Akuryo fling his sword and sharp diamonds came out of his sword. The two attack hit Tamashi. Dusk was everywhere. When the dusk cleared, Tamashi didn't have a single scratch on her. My eyes widen. This is impossible to defeat her, but we have to try.

"Ellie, look after Nico!" Elata shouted to me. "Akuryo and I can hand;e this."

I clenched my fists. I didn't want to stand her and look at what their doing. I want to fight along with them even though I'm terriblly wounded. Akuryo stood next to Elata. They were both breathing rapidly as if they just waste their engery on Tamashi. Then I remember about the prophecy that said about the two lovers will finally broke. Does it means that the two lovers will die together? If that is it, then is Elata and Akuryo are the two lovers? If they are, then Tamashi might kill them.

Elata looked at Akuryo as if she wanted him to know what to do. Akuryo nodded and he held her hand. I wasn't sure if holding hands is the solution, but then I realized that there was something glowing from the hands. The glow was gold and black mized together. The glow went to their weapons. On Elata's quiver the gold-black glow made her one arrow and the other gold-black glow was surrounding Akuryo's sword and then a few seconds later, the blade was gold-black. I was amazed by such power. I never knew they can do this. I wonder if I can do the same, but maybe not. I'm still getting used to my powers.

Tamashi smirked at them. Water came to her hand. The water grew larger and larger. It split in two and turned to ice. The water turned into an giant ice shard. Elata took out her glowing arrow from her quiver. Akuryo got his sword set and ready. Tamashi raise up the two large shards over her head, ready for attack. At the same time, the three of them attack each other. A massive explosion erupted and dusk flew everywhere. I coughed and sputtered blood out of my mouth. The dusk cleared. I thought Elata and Akuryo will dodged the attack and finally defeat Tamashi, but I was dead wrong.

Tamashi only got on scrtach on her upper cheek. Elata and akuryo both got the giant ice shard through their stomaches. Blood gushed out of their system. Elata and Akuryo coughed hastily. They both fell to the ground. My eyes widen in fear. They can't die! They just can't! The two just got back together! Elata and Akuryo reached for each other as their hands touched. I found myself sobbing as I saw this horrible event. Akuryo pulled Elata next to him and his lips met her's. After they kissed, they smiled at each other. Then their eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

"Well that was easy enough," Tamashi sneered. "Finally I've killed you both, Elata and Akuryo!"

"You monster!" I shouted

Tamashi turned to me. She gave me an evil smirk that made me want to regret to call her a monster, but I don't care. She killed Elata and Akuryo. I couldn't believe she kill them. I'm on my own this time. Nico is unconscious, Elata and Akuryo are dead, and now I'm on my own. It's like I had to do things on my own after my step-mother and my half sister died and my father had been destroyed by their deathes that lead my starving for food.

"Now I just need to finish off you and the son of Hades," Tamashi said. "Then I'll have the jewel and grant my wish."

My face harden. I stood up ignoring the pain of my shoulder. "You're not getting the jewel this time Tamashi! You'll _never _get the jewel!"

Tamashi chuckled. "That's what Elata thinks too, but to bad that she's wrong."

I reached for my boomerang and threw it at Tamashi. I thought it was going to hit, but her then Tamashi use her water to stop the attack and threw it right back at me. I covered Nico just in case if he gets hurt. I closed my eyes so I can feel the pain of the attack, but then I heard a crash. I felt the rocks bouncing off of my face. I open my eyes and saw that the boomerang landed right next to me.

I got up and laied Nico on the ground softly. I had to make sure he's not injuryed. I have to move another pole so he can survive. Igrabbed my boomerang and changed it into an arrow. I knew this was my first and final arrow. I need to have a clear shot at Tamashi and to find a weak spot. I jumped to three poles away from Nico. I was a pole away from Tamashi. I looked at her carefully. I remember in my dream she had a snake scale on her right eye and Elata telling me about when she last saw Tamashi. It was when Elata counter Tamashi's attack. So if I counter the snake attack, then the snake can go at Tamashi's eyes and I can shoot the arrow at her. That must be it! It has to be.

"Since you think you can defeat me," Tamashi smirked. "Go ahead and try."

Tamashi snapped her fingers. Suddenly I felt a shot of pain on my neck. I screamed in agony as the pain burned in my skin. I fell on my knees as the pain weakened me. My eyes began to blur and my wound began to pour blood. I breathe rapidly. I slowly got up and glared at Tamashi. Sweat was spilling all over my forehead. I look at Elata and Akuryo's corpes. I felt seriously bad about thier deaths, but I somehow got to defeat Tamashi. Then I saw a giant diamond shard next to Akuryo. The diamond was large as an arrow.

I grabbed the diamond and shot it at Tamashi. I ran as the diamond flew over at her. Tamashi destroyed the diamond shard by turning it into dusk. Tamashi's eyes widen and tried to look for me, but I was behind her. I took out my boomerang arrow. As I got into my archer stance I concentrate at the aim of Tamashi. Suddenly Something grabbed my right wrist that cause me to break my stance. It was Tamashi's ribbon cloth. The cloth lift me up into the air. The cloth took me in front of Tamashi. We were like four feet apart from each other and a hundred feet from the pole.

"So trying to kill me, eh?" She questioned me. "Well, you and Elata failed this time. Elata would of plan somthing better unlike you! You call herself her reincarnation?"

The snake around Tamashi looked at me. It hissed and went stright at me with full speed, unlike the normal snakes. I thought it was over, but then I remember that Elata use her bow to counter Tamashi's attack. If Elata can do that then I can too. I can't let Elata, Akuryo, and Rue down, including Nico. As the snake got closer to me, I was ready.

"My name is Ellie, not anyone else!" I shouted as the pain overwhelmed me.

I slash my bow at the snake. The snake went back at Tamashi. Tamashi gasped and before she can get away, the snake got her on her right eye. She screamed in terror as the snake scale appears in her skin again. While she was in pain, I held my bow form my mouth and got out the jewel. I threw the jewel as high as I can. I use my muscles and tried to get my arrow connected to the bow. As the jewel began to fall, I concentrate on the aim of the jewel and Tamashi's eye.

When the jewel was at the right spot from Tamashi's eye, I shot my arrow. The arrow went through the jewel and went stright at Tamashi's eye. Blood squirted out of Tamashi's eye. Tamashi screamed louder than ever. Her body started to disappeared into blue dusk. I thought my arrow, along with the jewel will fall, but instead it was floating. I didn't know what's happening, but I think it's something serious. As Tamashi was disappearing, so was her cloth ribbons. I knew I was a hundred feet off the ground and I need to cut the cloth fast. I trie to use my hands, but the nots were tight as ever. So I tired to use my teeth.

I was panicing with fear. I looked at Nico and saw he was stirring a little, but not fully wakening. I let go of the cloth. I took a deep breath and faced of what's going to happen to me. Tamashi body was disappearing, but you can still see her body. The processes of her disappearing must have been slow. Tamashi use her hand to cover her wounded eye and glared at me with hatred. She smirked at me and look at her cloth ribbon that was only a few minutes away for disappearing. I knew what she was going to do, but I don't have any weapons on me.

Tamashi let go of me. I tried to grab the cloth, but it disappeared before I can grab it. As I fell from the air.

_CRACK!_

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

I woke up by a wound of a crack. I got up quickly and saw Ellie and Tamashi. Tamashi was disappearing slowly, but Ellie wasn't moving. I jumped from pole to pole to get ot her. As I got to her, I saw blood from her head. I shook my head.

"No, NO!" I shouted.

I fell on my knees. Tamashi chuckled. I clenched my fists. Ellie's eyes were closed, but the buzzing of my ears were getting louder and louder. I knew this time Ellie is dying. Tears were overwhelming my eyes. It's like I'm loosing Bianca all over again, but this time it is someone who I truly love. Why hadn't I realized I love Ellie in the first place? How come I was so dense enough not to noticed? This is my fault!

"The curse worked," Tamashi said

My face harden. "What?"

"The curse I put on you after the foolish hunter died," Tamashi explained. "I use your grudges against Akuryo and the reincarnation of Elata. Your grudges cause Akuryo and Ekata's death, including the reincarnation."

I screamed in rage as I put my hands on my head as the pain of losing someone had killed me. My grudges cause this? Cause Ellie's death?

"Besides it worked well," Tamashi continued. "My plan worked."

Tears rolled over my eyes as it dropped on Ellie's face as if she was crying. Ellie's head turned. The buzzing had gotten exremely louder. She smiled at me as if it was alright, but I knew it's not. Then Ellie was glowing light blue. It was her soul. somehow her soul is coming out of her. It's not supposed to do that. I turn to Tamashi. She's gathering Ellie's soul! Why? Why, Ellie's soul?

"It's...okay...Nico," Ellie said as she reached for me.

"Don't talk," I whispered. "Don't talk."

I took her hand, put it against the ground along with my hand over her's. Whising of regreating of what I said as her eyes closed. I leaned on her and...

placed my lips over her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

The buzzing stopped. Ellie's lips became cold as ice. I got off of her and felt her cheek. It was cold. I shook my head rapidly. Tamashi laughed as if she had won. I clenched my fists in anger. Ellie doesn't deserved this. Even though she was reincarnated, but this wasn't suppsoed to be this way. She had a tough life after her stepmom and half sibling died, but I helped her by giving her hope after I gave her the bread four years ago. I should have known she was a demigod at that time, but I was so despresed over Bianca's death that I didn't paied any attention. Angry raced into my mind and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed in rage. A black aura was unleashed around me. Tamashi became quiet and saw what was happening. Shadows of ghosts, spirits, skelentons, and everything else from the Underworld came out. I took out my sword and pointed it at the pale blue spiritual ball in Tamashi's hand.

"Give back Ellie's soul!" I shouted angrly.

Tamashi smirked. "I can't becaues I need it."

"Need it for what?" I snapped

"To use her soul and put it inside of me so I can contol the jewel," Tamashi replied. "Since the girl is reincarnated from Elata, the soul is still her's."

I was tense. If I can get Ellie's soul back, she can be alive. I've got to get her soul back somehow. Tamashi is fading slowly, but she can still use her powers and use Ellie's soul. I can't let that happen. I've got to do something. I screamed in rage again as the pain swelled up inside of me. The ghosts, spirits, skeletons, and the Underworld creatures stopped swarming around and charged at Tamashi. Tamashi shook her head as if the creatures won't do anything horrible to her.

The creatures went at Tamashi, with their red blood fangs open. As they got to her, Tamashi screamed. The spirits were ripping her to shreads even though she is disappearing slowly. The shreads of Tamashi was disappearing faster than having her full body disappearing. Ellie's soul in her hands was floating away from her. I held out my hands to catch her soul. The pale blue ball came to me. As I held it in my hands, it felt so warm with happiness and light.

"NOOOO!" Tamashi screamed. "HER SOUL!"

Tamashi's body shreads came out me. I stuck my sword into the ground. A large crack started to appeared and inside was a large black entrance to the Underworld.

"Go AWAY!" I screamed. "Leave! I, the son of Hades, the ghost king, commands you!"

Finally Tamashi disappeared and you can only see her red soul. Then a hand came out of the Underworld. I knew it was my father's. He must have been watching me during the quest. The hand grabbed Tamashi's soul and dragged it down into the Underworld. The giant crack closed. Everything was calm. I look at Ellie's soul and lay it on her chest. Her soul went inside her body. Ellie gasped for breath and began to breath normally, but her eyes were still closed, but her wounds were still bleeding.

Then, in the shadows, I saw a mysterious light. I look up and saw the jewel. The jewel had Ellie's wreath arrow through it. I wasn't sure how Ellie did that, but it amazed me. Suddenly, everything became black, with a dark hint of purple. I don't know what was happening, but I don't like it.

"What is your wish?" The jewel asked

I gaped at the jewel. "W-wish?"

"Yes," The jewel said. "Tell me what wish do you want. Do you want this girl to be alive, well, and healthy? Do you want her by your side everyday and give you hope?"

I could hardly speak. Somehow this is what I wanted. I remember at the Underworld, my father told me that the jewel can give anyone their wish, but the jewel can cause the person make their wish as their wrong decision becaues the jewel persuades people into their wish of what they want. I took out my sword from the ground and put it back on it's sheath. I was about to open my mouth, but then three spirits came to me.

I can hardly speak. The three spirits were Elata, Akuryo, and Rue. They both looked at the jewel, at me, then lastly to Ellie. Why did they come? I thought. I thought they were at the Elysium, having fun and hanging out with other spirits like what everyone does when you die as a good person, while the bad ones just go to the Fields of Punishment. Nice place there too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We need to warn you about how the jewel makes someone's wish." Elata replied.

"I know," I said. "I know about it."

"How?" Rue asked

"I had some ghostly friends." I replied.

"Well, whatever you do, think carefully about your wish," Akuryo said. "Also if you _do _make the right decision, then I hope you and Ellie are together. You were a jerk when you rejected her."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"You should hear her sing," Rue said in a dreamy voice. "It was so beautiful, that the birds stopped to listen."

"Also, tell Ellie that her step-mother and half sister are doing well at the Elysium." Elata added. "They don't blame her and Ellie's father about what happen four years ago."

I smiled. "I will. I'll tell her and I will her hear sing. I got to admit, I wanted to hear her voice too."

The three spirits of my friends and half brother smiled and disappeared. I sighed and look at Ellie. I wasn't sure how can she survive from the wound of her's, but I knew it was hope. I gave her hope four years ago. If I can give her hope, then she gives me hope. Ellie is with me right here and I'm not letting her go. She'll make it. She'll survive. I looked at the jewel.

"Jewel of Apollo, I know what wish I'm going to make," I said

The jewel began to glow brighter.

"You cause a lot of trouble ever since the day that Elata die and Ellie was reincarnated," I said. "I want you to disappear forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Three days passed after I made the wish. Ellie and I were transported seprately out of Tamashi's lair. I was transported to the Underworld, while Ellie was transported to Camp Half-Blood. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia connected me and said that Ellie had major injuries that need to be healed, but overall she was alive and well. I was glad she was able to live, but I was sad about what she would do when she sees me. After what I said about her love for me was illuision was flase. I didn't realized my love for her after her head cracked. It's my fault that I cause this. Do I deserved to be in love with her? Should she desvered someone else better than me? I wish I can go back in time and tell her that I love her, but it was meant to happen becaues of the stupid prophecy.

The ghosts of Akuryo, Elata, and Rue kept me company and told me that Ellie would forgive me, but I'm not sure about that. Elata and Rue told me that they'll keep on watch for Ellie in case if she's done healing from what happen. Percy also told me at camp, that everyone is giving Ellie a get-well card. He also said that the Nike cabin is bringing Ellie's favorite plant: katniss. I wasn't so sure why she liked that plant, but at first it I thought it was becaues of the book the Hunger Games, but it turns out that Ellie was born on the Sagittarius and the Sagittarius's plant is katniss, which it explains a lot.

The door knocked and I knew it was time for my "family" dinner. I got out of my dark gloomy room and went into the dark black gloomy kitchen. Mostly everywhere in the Underworld is dark and gloomy, unless if you're in a good mood, but for me, I'm not in a good mood at all. Dad was sitting in the middle and Persephone my "nice", idiotic, step-mother was sitting on the left side of Hades. I pull up a chair and sat on the right. My father always guys food from the mortal restaurant, fast food, or anything. Sometimes, we just don't eat dinner, and I end up eating at both camps or at Percy's house, since his mom makes a good deadly cookies and cake.

"Do you have any girl problems, son?" Dad asked

I raise an eyebrow. When did he get so caring? Does he thinks he's an expert on girl? All guys are not! Besides, at leats I don't sneak up behind them, while they are picking flowers and dragged them to my life killing home.

"Sort of," I replied

"All you need to do is-" Dad began to say

"No, Dad, I'm not going to abduct a girl," I said stright forward.

"I'm leaving," Persephone said, as she took her plate of food with her.

"So, what's to be the problem, instead?" Dad asked again.

I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this. I should asked, Percy, Jason, or Frank for adivce. Besides if I asked Leo it would be a nightmare. Leo doesn't even have a girlfriend. He's at a boardingschool and found a demigod who he befriended a guy named Lance Taylor.

"Okay, you know, Ellie-" I began to say.

"The girl, who is the reincarnation of Elata, that was in love with you and you rejected her?" Dad guessed. "Now sh'es at the informary getting healed becaues of her injuries that the one you caused and the one that she got after she shot at Tamashi's weak spot?"

"Eavesdropper," I muttered. "Anyway, yes. I actually do love her, but I'm not sure how to tell her right in front of her when she's out of the informary. She might not speak to me after what I'd done to her."

"Then I don't know what to tell you." Dad said as he got up. "You're on your own. Peace."

Dad disappeared in a gold flash. I'm starting to dislike my Dad even more everyday. Then I saw a light behind me. I turned around and saw Percy. He was grinning as if there's some good news or stupid news that is not important.

"Hey, Percy," I said. "What is it?"

"It's Ellie," Percy replied. "She-"

"Not dead is she?" I asked in terror

Percy looked at me as if I was stupid. "No, you moron! She's out of the infromary."

I sighed in relived. "That's good. So I can see her?"

Percy nodded. "Well, duh!"

"I'll be at camp right now!" I said excitedly.

"Um, Nico before you go, you should know-" Percy began to say, but I cut off the connection before he finished his sentence.

Shadows swarmed around meas I shadow travel to camp. I was so excited to see Ellie well and alive from the quest. This time, I will tell her face to face of how I feel about her. I wonder what was Percy was going to say before I cut off the connection. I bet it's nothing important.

As I saw camp, I was next to the pine tree. I walked quickly down the hill to look for Ellie. I was anxscious to see if she would be glad to see me, but then again, I did broke her heart, so I guess it's kind of a half and half. While I was wlkaing around, I saw Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, and Rachel. They look like as if they were waiting for someone. The group of girls waved at me and turn their direction to someone else. At first I thought it was thier boyfriends, but I was wrong.

There walking to their directions was a girl. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender blouse, with a light blue skirt, and leggings. The girls smiled and then they turn to me. The light brown hair girl wondered why their dircetions were at someone else, so she turn her head and saw me. Her eyes widen in shock and astonished. She could hardly speak. I took a few steps to her. I wanted for three days to talk to her and now, I'm finally get to tell her.

"Ellie," I bgean to say, as I reach my hand to her.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ellie screamed

She pushed me and ran off.

I gaped at what just happened. I fell on my knees. Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper were snickering at me, while Reyna and Rachel were looking the other directions to cover their laughs.

"What did just happened?" I asked

"I tried telling you," said a fmailiar annoying voice

I turn around and saw Percy. He was crossing his arms as if I'd done something wrong, like tricking him to talk to my dad even though he made a deal with me, that got him into the dunguen, but Percy still hasn't let that go, even after the Second Titan War. Also he's not over that I knew about Camp Jupiter before anyone else of my Greek friends knew, even Jason was still not over that I knew about the Greeks, even though I am Greek.

"Tell me what?" I asked

"After you cut off the connection," Percy replied. "I was about to tell you that, your words still hurt Ellie after you told her about after she confessed to you. When she saw you like right now, she screamed and ran off becaues of you. She still feels rejected."

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"I don't know," Percy responded. "Try to stop her from running away from you? Besides, if you don't hurry, she might some other guy."

"You're not helping!" I snapped

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Killerninja123: ****Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

The next day I was sulking at the corner of my cabin. I don't know what to do! How can I talk to her, even though she's going to scream and run away? This is hell! I can't believe this is all my fault again! Percy's not even helping and he thinks he's an expert on "dating." Including my dad too. He kept on suggesting his idea, but I don't want to be like him! I don't want to abduct Ellie. that's just plain wrong! My siblings were watching me as if I was not feeling well, but a couple of them made fun of me, which I don't mind. I stood in my cabin for hours and wouldn't come out. Then I heard the door open. I knew it was either my friends or my siblings.

"Nico are you alright?" asked a voice that belonged Hazel.

"I think so." I replied

"Why not you asked someone else for adivce instead of Percy and dad?" Hazel suggested it.

"I'lll think about it," I muttered. "I know I'm not going to ask Dad or Percy anyway."

I heard the door closed. I turned around and laid on my bed. I got to find a way to talk to Ellie without her screaming and running away from me. I don't want that. I felt like the bad guy even though I chose the wrong answer to her. I wasn't sure who to asked for advice. Percy was no help at all. I did tried to go to the Nike cabin this morning, but that didn't work, becaues Ellie's siblings kicked me out. I got up form my bed and went outside. I looked all over camp for Ellie just in case if I ran into her. If I see her, I maybe run to her and tried to stop her, but I knew that won't work. Then a shot of memory came into my head. Since Ellie is the reincarnation that means she's related to the Apollo kids. If the Nike kids can't help me, then the Apollo kids might.

After lunch, I tried to talk to Ellie, but she walked quickly away from me before I can get to her. I sighed despratly. She's making this harder it is. I went to the gold cabin that belonged to the children of Apollo. I do hope they can help me. If not then, I'm screwed. I knocked on the golden door. I heard footsteps coming. The door open and there I saw Will Solace.

"Ah, isn't it the heart breaker, who broke my reincarnated sister's heart." Will sneered

"Gee, thanks." I muttered

"What do you want?" Will asked rudely

"I need your help." I replied

Will looked at me as if I'f gone crazy. "With what?"

"To tell Ellie that I love her!" I replied frantically.

Will sighed. "Come in."

I did as Will told me. I went inside and sat down on the nearest chair. Will sat on his bed and faced me. Even though he's always being fun and playful, but he knows when I'm getting serious when somethings important. There was a short pause of silence. I wasn't sure if Will is willingly enough to help me.

"Explained," Will finally said

I looked at Will. I guess he wanted to know my side of the story too. I sighed and told him what happen on that day after Akuryo confessed to Ellie and how angry I was and not realizing my feelings for Ellie. I also added of how Ellie almost died and how I kissed her, which made me blushed. Will just nodded and listen to every detail. It looks like as if he judging me to see if he's willing enough to help me or not. It's like he wanted any other guy to love Ellie than me. After I was done, I look at Will to see if he'll agree to help me.

"I'll help," Will said. "but you have to listen what I say."

"Okay, so what's your plan?" I asked

"You remember how I got Nyssa to go out with me?" Will asked

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember. You sang to her after Leo left for his mission."

Will smiled at me as if I had gotton the answer.

My eyes widen in horror. "No way, man! Hell no! Are you crazy? I can't sing!"

"Do you want to tell Ellie how you feel?" Will snapped

I nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Good, then my plan will work," Will said. He took out a sheet of lyrics out from his pocket and handed it to me. "You're lucky today is Karaoke Saterday."

"I hate Karaoke Saterday," I whispered to myself.

Will rolled his eyes. "Learn the lyrics as fast as you can. And while you're learning the lyrics, I'm going to ask the kitchen if they can make some Pita Bread."

I sulk out of the Apollo cabin. I couldn't believe I'm doing this. This is too insane. I must be out of my mind. I can't sing! I never sung before. Why would anyone hear the son of Hades sing? It's like the world is about to end! I think I'm becoming too desprate to win Ellie's heart, even though I am! I have to try and see if Will's idiotic plan works. If not, I'll kill him!

I went into my cabin and no one was there. I was actually glad to be alone in there this time, so that way my siblings won't hear me. I hope the Stoll Brothers aren't eavesdropping around the cabin. If they hear me sing, they'll tell Ellie and I'll put them in the Tartarus. I tried to memorize the song in my head. I whisper it out loud to myself. During the night, while I was practicing, Will barged into my cabin without knocking.

"What?" I asked

"Put on some nice clothes and get on stage!" Will shouted.

"I hate my life," I said

"Now!" Will snaped

"Okay, okay," I mumbled

I put on a clean plain black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, and my avaitor jacket. This is nice that I can get. Will grabbed the hood of my jacket and dragged me into the mess hall. A lot of birds were in the mess hall becaues of the satys brought them here. I don't see why the birds can just go to sleep, since it night for them and the cool nocturnal creatures gets to come out and eat daylight creatures. I went up on the stage. Everyonr gazed at me. Everyone and I mean everyone gaped at me. I felt a sudden urge of regret overwhelmed me. I looked at Will and he gave me two thumbs up. I felt like I want to vomit. I look at the audience and saw Ellie. Her hair was in a single braid, she was wearing red like fire, which it looks good on her. She had a flower of a primrose on her hair and she didn't even look at all.

"Um, hi, you all know me, I'm Nico di Angelo and this song is deticated to Ellie Phoenix," I said. "This song is called 'You can.'"

Then there was this 'oooohhh' sound coming from everyone. It looked like as if me, the son of Hades never deticate anything to a girl before. I was thinking about beating up almost everyone in the audience (except for Ellie of course), but I remember the plan. This time, Ellie looked at me. Her blue eyes faced me as if she didn't hear what I said right. My heart was pounding as if nine atomic bombs were about to explode. I gulped, took a deep breath. The song began to play. I open my mouth began to sing:

_Mmmmm..._

_Take me where I've never been,_  
><em>Help me on my feet again.<em>  
><em>Show me that good things come to those who wait.<em>  
><em>Tell me I'm not on my own.<em>  
><em>Tell me I won't be alone.<em>  
><em>Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.<em>  
><em>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,<em>  
><em>You can.<em>

_Save me from myself, you can._  
><em>And it's you and no one else.<em>  
><em>If I could wish upon tomorrow,<em>  
><em>Tonight would never end.<em>  
><em>If you asked me, I would follow.<em>  
><em>But for now, I just pretend.<em>  
><em>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,<em>  
><em>You can.<em>

_Baby, when you look at me,_  
><em>Tell me, what do you see?<em>  
><em>Are these the eyes of someone you could love?<em>  
><em>'Cause everything that brought me here,<em>  
><em>Well, now it all seems so clear.<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the one that I've been dreamin' of.<em>  
><em>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,<em>  
><em>You can.<em>

_Save me from myself, you can._  
><em>And it's you and no one else.<em>  
><em>If I could wish upon tomorrow,<em>  
><em>Tonight would never end.<em>  
><em>If you asked me, I would follow.<em>  
><em>But for now, I just pretend.<em>  
><em>'cause if anyone can make me fall in love...<em>

_Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes._  
><em>Bring me to my knees and make me cry.<em>  
><em>And no one's ever done this,<em>  
><em>Everything was just a lie.<em>  
><em>And I know, yes I know...<em>

_This is where it all begins,_  
><em>So tell me it'll never end.<em>  
><em>I can't fool myself,<em>  
><em>It's you and no one else.<em>  
><em>If I could wish upon tomorrow,<em>  
><em>Tonight would never end.<em>  
><em>If you asked me, I would follow.<em>  
><em>But for now, I just pretend.<em>  
><em>Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,<em>  
><em>You can.<em>

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

After I was done, everyone was quiet, even the birds stopped to listen and started to sing my voice. I was actually amazed by what just happen. I didn't care what anyone said, but I just looked at Ellie. She was very speechless. Her face was red. She kept blinking as if it was a dream. Her eyes were widen in astonishment and were filled with tears. Ellie got up from her table and ran outside. I was right from the moment, I sang that song. I knew she'll run, but not becaues of me, but what I just did.

This time, without hesitation, I ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>killerninja123: Review plz! Last chapter coming next!<strong>

**Author's Note:**

**Today is the Hunger Games movie! YES! It finally comes out! Happy Hunger Games everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ellie POV<p>

I was puffing for every breath. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I didn't know why I just ran out of the mess hall. I guess I was just too shock of what just happened. Nico sang to me? The thought rang into my head. His voice was so enchanting and the birds were quiet so they can have time to listen. I ran up to Half-Blood Hill. When I got there, I sat down, trying to get every single breath. I tried to wipe the tears away, but it was still coming out of my eyes. When I saw him yesterday, I wasn't repared to run. My heart hurts when I see him. It's like my heart was getting stabbed everytime, when I either see him or hear his name. Then as I looked down, I saw a pair of two black shoes.

"Wait," Nico said. "Please wait. Just for a little while."

I cried some more. I couldn't stop crying. What's wrong with me? I don't want him to dislike me. I don't want to be a bother to him. Nico walked up to me, as I tried to wipe the tears away. He touch my hand.

"I was only thinking of myself," Nico said. "Selfishly reflecting on only myself. Only saying what I wanted to say and I completely ingored your feelings. I should have known that it could happen. To never be able to see each other again, to have a chance to apologized. That could happen, I should have known. For me to repeat the same mistakes again and again, it's as if I had never known."

I was speechless of what he was saying, my face was turning red.

"I'm sorry, that I let you cry," Nico apologized. "I hurt you a lot, and I'm sorry. But this is the last time, this is the last time, I won't need a second chance. Just give me one more chance...with you. I want us to be together. From now on, being here at camp with you, together. I hate not being with you becaues...I love you!"

I felt like the time has stop. My eyes widen in shock. Nico confessed to me? The new thought rang into my head, as his voice repeats inside my brain.

"So...then, so does that mean that being with you is okay?" Nico asked as he smiles softly at me. "Hand in hand, being together is all okay? And see? We're holding hands."

He was right. We are holding hands. New droplets of tears came. I didn't know what to say. I cried as my cheeks flushed red. This words were still in my head. I felt like I wanted to be with him, together. His he's saying this for real? Or is this just an illusion like he said? Even though those words are already enough, but it feels like a dream. Suddenly, Nico touched my head and smooth his fingers along with my hair, then he did something unexpected. He kissed me. I was shock as my eyes widen. My heart was beating as if a thousand bombs were being hit. We broke apart and he looked at me.

"I have to say it..." Nico said hesitately as his cheeks were turning red. "This is the second time."

"AH!" I screamed as my face was full of redness. "WHAT? WHEN? EH?"

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

She doesn't remember? Wait! Her eyes were closed when I kissed her...so she was asleep, while her soul was getting taken away form Tamashi...so...I kissed her when she was sleeping...well this is great, but I hope she doesn't remember.

"E-Excuss me when?" Ellie suttered. "I remember when I was dying, my soul was being taken away, and my eyes were closed, so I was sleeping to get ready to die. Also my lips did felt wierd when my eyes were closed...so that means...you were kissing me when I was asleep?"

"So you do remember!" I said happily.

"Nico!" Ellie shouted. "You kissed me, in my sleep, while I was dying!"

I smiled and I took Ellie's hand and pulled her to me. I embrace her. My arms arounds hers. Ellie was also putting her amrs around me too. I felt like I can stay like this forever. The smell of her hair is like as if you're in the forest with her, looking at the stars. Then I heard something behind us. Ellie and I broke apart. Everyone from the mess hall was there. My face was burning red and so was Ellie's. Also my dad and step mom were here and so was Akuryo, Rue, and Elata.

"Finally you guys are together!" Percy exclaimed.

"How long were you guys here?" Ellie asked.

"We were here when Nico followed you here," Travis said

"Finally my son gets to have a girlfriend!" Dad shouted

"Way go, bro!" Akuryo said.

"Finally, that boy can get out of the Underworld," Peresphone muttered.

"Pita bread?" Will asked as he had a handful of the bread.

Ellie and I look at each other. We both smirked at each other. Ellie got out her bow and took out an arrow. She was set to shoot one of the eavesdroppers. I took out my sword and faced it at them. Everyone was quiet and turned pale. Ellie and I chuckled. Rue, Akuryo, and Elata disappeared to go back to the Underworld.

"Um...sorry?" Percy apologized

"You're not helping, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted

"Shall we?" I asked Ellie.

"We shall." Ellie replied

Ellie shot her arrow and I slashed at them. Everyone started running as they dodged us. Ellie and I laughed with joy. I put my hand around her waist. Since, I'm going to be with her, I want her to be happy. I don't want her to cry. I don't want to be the one to make her cry. I want to be here, with her, together forever.

"Is there somthing wrong?" Ellie asked

I smiled and shook my head. "No, there's nothing wrong at all."

I touch her cheek with my hand. Ellie's face grew hot. I chuckled as I saw her reaction. I use my other hand to feel her nice light brown hair. Ellie smiled softly. Then slowly our lips touch. The feeling of her lips on mine was a bliss and it makes me feel like a different person. I put my arms aournd her waist so I can feel the warmth in her. I can feel her arms wraping around my neck. I never thought being in love can feel so passionate. Our lips slowly parted and we look into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologzed again. "I love you."

"I already forgiven you," Ellie said. "I love you too."

I hugged her again. I want her to understand how she means to me. Unexpectedly I saw some light shine over our heads. I was still holding on to her waist as I turn my head. There was so a large number of shooting stars. As the light shine, Ellie looked beautiful by the second.

"You know we did met before," I mentioned. "At the bakery."

"I know," Ellie said. "I secretly knew it was you, but I wasn't too sure if you were that boy. You've givien me hope."

Ellie looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help, but smile as well. Since I gave her hope, she gives me hope too. Ellie rested her head on my shoulder as she watched the stars. My heart pounded as if the time bomb was ticking to explode. Finally being with her at my side, hugging her, kissing her, being in love with her. The feeling of this is what I love...

Being together with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Author's note:**

**Who's wants a epilogue? **

**Vote: Yes or no, if you want one.**


	26. Epilogue

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>four years later. . .<p>

Nico POV

It's been four years and now, I've graduated from high school along with Ellie. What other things happened along these four years that, Ellie's friends turned out to be half-blood and they were surprised that she had me as a boyfriend, which I found that very insulting. Also Leo got himself a girlfriend too. It was a miracle actually. We all never thought he would have one, but he did. Her name is Lily Taylor and she's the daughter of Aphrodite. We never thought she was an Aphrodite child, we thought she was Athena becaues she was smart.

Also Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Frank and Hazel got married. Well Frank had to wait for a while for Hazel to graduate from high school and then married her becaues of a three years difference, but he was pactient. I never thought that my sister would get married before I did. It's not fair! First she dated before I could date and now she got married before I got married. What's next? She has kids before mine are born? Also Leo is planning to propose to Lily, but they're in their third year of college together, so after their senior year in college, he's going to ask her. Everyone and I mean everyone wonder what she sees in Leo. I mean we all like Leo, but it's a miracle if Leo can get a girl to like him. Usually all the girls he tries to date refused him or just don't want to date him.

I was pacing back and forth in the forest of Camp Half-Blood. Ellie liked the forest becaues she gets to be around nature and hear the birds sing. I was waiting for her becaues I send her a note that I need to talk to her about something important. As I kept on pacing, I heard footsteps coming my way. I turn around and saw Ellie. She was beautiful in her sky blue dress, brown flat shoes, her light brown hair in a braid as usual, and a victory wreath on her head.

"I got your message," Ellie said. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to talk that's all. You can sit if you want."

I pointed to a bone chair that I summoned. It was actually my Dad's, but he won't mind, until he finds out, even though he will eventually. Ellie sat down and smiled at me with concern. I started to sweat out of my mind. I was nervous of this. I can't actually believe I'm doing this. If she says yes, then everyone at camp will be saying that it's a miracle, even my Dad would say the same thing.

"Nico you don't have to be afriad," Ellie said. "If there's anything wrong. I won't get mad."

"I know," I said. "I'm just afriad of your reply."

Ellie frowned. "What do you mean by 'my reply'?"

I inhaled and exhaled out. I went on one knee. I reached for my pocket and pulled out a small black box. Ellie's eyes widen. I knew she figured it out.

"Nico are you..." Ellie hesitate.

I nodded. "Yes, and I want to be with you, together like we've always been. Together holding hands, good things, and bad things will be accepted. I want to love you everyday and make you happy as I've always been all these years."

"Are you saying that...you want to...?" Ellie asked as she can't get the words out of her mouth.

"Yes!" I confessed. "I love you, Ellie! Will you marry me?"

I open the box that showed a black diamond. My faced turn red and so did Ellie's. She was astonished and speechless the same time. She clasped her hands over her mouth. I waited for her answer. I noticed tears were streaming out of her eyes. She pulled her hands away and I saw a smile. A sad, but also happy smile.

"Yes, I will!" She answered

Then I've found myself crying as well. I put on the ring on her and lift her up in the air. I couldn't believe we're going to be together. I hate not to be with her. I remember what I said when I confessed to her. It's like it was yesterday we started to date on that day. I can feel the tear drops dripping off of Ellie's blue eyes as her tears mixed with mine. I set her down and we both wipe off the salty water. I never thought I can be this emotional.

As I held her waist and her hands on my chest, I felt like she's the only one that can make me fall in love. She's the only person that can make me cry. Like the song that I always sang to her whenever we're alone. The song that made us together and never break apart. Ellie's eyes soften, as I smiled. I cupped her chin and I leaned onto her. Our lips met. I can feel the fireworks dancing off of me. Finally being with her and being able to be with her every second everday makes me happy. A new life we have to face, but in a both good and bad thing too. There will be problems along the way, but we'll get them through.

Right now, I just want to feel her soft lips and the love that we share.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Author's note:**

**I've made another story about Nico and an OC. It's called Night and Light, Yin and Yang.**


End file.
